Hals über Kopf
by MorganAbKynan
Summary: Real-life-meets-Mittelerde: Eine recht eigenwillige, junge Frau landet durch einen Unfall in Mittelerde und begegnet Haldir... Zwei die sich gefressen haben...;)
1. Das Unglück nimmt seinen Lauf

Disclaimer: Personen und Orte, die Euch bekannt vorkommen, gehören selbstverständlich Meister Tolkien. Ich habe jedoch die Absicht, meinen eigenen Vorstellungen entsprechend mit diesen Vorlagen etwas freier umzugehen. Wer damit nicht einverstanden ist, sollte an dieser Stelle aufhören, und sich besser eine andere Geschichte aussuchen... Geld bekomme ich für mein Geschreibsel natürlich (leider) nicht...

A/N: Das hier ist mein erster Versuch als Schreiberling, also bitte nicht gar so böse sein, wenn mal was nicht so ganz hinhaut. Und bitte ganz viel reviewen, denn nur wer seine Fehler kennt, kann sie beim nächsten Mal vermeiden...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 1: Das Unglück nimmt seinen Lauf...**

Vollkommen erschöpft und mit roten, geschwollenen Augen schloss ich die Haustür auf und trat in den Flur. Geistig abwesend gab ich der Tür einen leichten Stoß mit dem Fuß, ließ mich mit dem Rücken dagegen fallen und fing an, hemmungslos zu weinen – schon wieder.  
  
Bevor meine Beine mir den Dienst völlig versagten, gab ich mir einen Ruck und stürmte die Treppe hinauf in mein Zimmer, um mich dort auf mein Bett zu schmeißen und in Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen.  
  
Ich wollte endlich zur Ruhe kommen, die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Tage für einen kleinen Augenblick vergessen. Doch wann immer ich die Augen schloss, quälten mich die Erinnerungen aufs Neue. Ich hätte die Beerdigungsfeier nicht frühzeitig verlassen dürfen, war ich doch eigentlich die Gastgeberin, aber ich hatte den Anblick der mitleidigen Gesichter keine Minute länger ertragen können.  
  
Mein Vater war vor ein paar Tagen bei der Arbeit von einem Gerüst gestürzt. Als sein Mitarbeiter mir die Nachricht von seinem sofortigen Tod überbrachte, war seine Erleichterung über meine stoische Gelassenheit förmlich greifbar. Ich konnte ihn verstehen. Da er als einziger Geldverdiener in der Familie eine pflegebedürftige Ehefrau und eine Tochter zu versorgen hatte, würde er wohl durch den plötzlichen Tod seines Arbeitgebers in der nächsten Zeit selbst mehr als genug Probleme haben.  
  
So stürzte ich mich auf die Organisation der Beerdigung und die Erledigung der Formalitäten, und verschloss meine Gefühle vor den Anderen, und vor allem vor mir selbst. Wenn man es richtig betrachtete, habe ich in den vergangenen sechs Tagen nicht ein einziges Mal meinen Verstand gebraucht. Ich kannte all das noch vom Begräbnis meiner Großmutter, und erledigte nun diese undankbaren Aufgaben eher mechanisch, als bewusst. Zu tun gab es reichlich, ständig war ich unterwegs zum Bestattungsunternehmen, zum Pfarramt, zur Gärtnerei, der Gaststätte, in der der „Leichenschmaus" stattfinden sollte. Und wenn ich doch mal zuhause war, ärgerte ich mich am Telefon mit pietätlosen Behörden herum oder bekam zahlreiche Kondolenzbesuche. All das machte die Sache natürlich nicht wirklich leichter, doch zumindest bis zur Beerdigung hielt ich durch.  
  
Beim Anblick der Trauergäste wurde mir einfach nur schlecht. Unsere Nachbarin war anwesend, was mich ziemlich wunderte, hatte sie doch vorher keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, uns zu diskreditieren. Mein Onkel stand betreten in einer der hinteren Reihen, die Tatsache ignorierend, dass er mit dem Tod meiner Oma den Kontakt zu uns abgebrochen hatte, obwohl er im Nachbardorf wohnte. Meine Mutter stand mit Tränen in den Augen neben mir. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht die Pflicht, heute hier zu sein, da sie sich bereits vor zwei Jahrzehnten von meinem Vater hat scheiden lassen, doch sie wollte mir wohl ein wenig beistehen, denn ich wusste, dass ich bei ihrer eigenen psychischen Labilität von ihr keine weitere Hilfe erwarten konnte.  
  
Meine Stiefmutter, die sich ebenfalls vor ein paar Jahren von ihm hat scheiden lassen, stand schluchzend und schniefend zu meiner Linken. Ich beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie theatralisch ein Taschentuch hervorkramte und sich, nachdem sie geräuschvoll die Nase geschnäuzt hatte, die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. Dabei konnte ich mir die innerliche Frage nicht verkneifen, ob sie aufgrund des Todes ihres Ex-Mannes so sehr in Trauer war, oder nur, weil sie in Zukunft von eben diesem keinen Unterhalt mehr bekommen würde.  
  
Außer meinen Stief- und Halbgeschwistern waren mir die anderen anwesenden Trauergäste weitestgehend unbekannt, es mussten wohl alte Bekannte, Schulfreunde oder Kollegen sein, die sich aufgrund der Zeitungsanzeige eingefunden hatten; zumindest bei denen schien die Trauer wirklich aus tiefstem Herzen zu kommen.  
  
Dann starrten mich plötzlich alle erwartungsvoll an. Ich war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass ich nicht bemerkt hatte, wie der Pfarrer seine Rede beendet hatte, und nun erwartete offensichtlich jeder von mir, dass ich als Erste zu dem kleinen Loch in der Erde ging, um mich still zu verabschieden, und meine Blume hineinzuwerfen. So trat ich denn an die Grabstätte und versuchte meine Gedanken zu sammeln, was mir natürlich kläglich misslang. Also warf ich die Blume einfach nur hinein, und begab mich zurück auf meinen Platz. Dabei musste ich ein wenig blinzeln, mir fiel auf, dass ich durch meine Brille eine recht matschige Sicht hatte, und endlich drang dann auch die Erkenntnis zu mir durch, dass mir wohl schon seit geraumer Zeit die Tränen in wahren Sturzbächen über das Gesicht liefen. ‚Nun gut, Gefühle hab ich offensichtlich noch', stellte ich sarkastisch fest.  
  
Nachdem jeder sich vom Verstorbenen verabschiedet hatte, oder wenigstens so getan hatte, als ob, zog die Gemeinschaft zu der kleinen Dorfkneipe, in der das Essen stattfinden sollte. Ich hatte in der Zwischenzeit meinen übermäßigen Tränenfluss unter Kontrolle gebracht, und als auch ich endlich Platz genommen hatte, passierte es schon wieder: Einer der Trauergäste erhob sich, und erklärte, dass ich als Tochter des Verstorbenen doch eine Rede zu halten hätte, was die übrigen Gäste mit großer Begeisterung bestätigten. Ich blickte entsetzt zwischen dem Redner und meiner Mutter hin und her, und die Worte „Sorry, ich muss hier raus"müssen dabei so deutlich in meinen Augen zu lesen gewesen sein, dass sogar meine Mutter meine stumme Bitte verstand. So nickte sie nur, und ich verließ fluchtartig das Gebäude, schon wieder hemmungslos weinend, in dem Wissen, dass meine Mutter sich um den Rest der Gesellschaft kümmern würde.  
  
Nun lag ich also in meinem Zimmer auf dem Bett und ließ meinen Gefühlen vollends freien Lauf, allerdings schon weniger tränenreich, denn es gab da wohl bereits ein kleines Nachschubproblem. Nach einer Weile stellte sich sogar mein Verstand wieder ein, und es meldete sich eine innere Stimme, die mir sagte, dass ich da ja noch so ein kleines Pröblemchen hätte. Ich konnte mich zunächst nicht daran erinnern, etwas vergessen zu haben, so begab ich mich erst einmal in eine sitzende Position, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, und starrte die gegenüberliegende Wand an, was nicht wirklich eine interessante Tätigkeit war, da ich jeden Fleck von einer totgeschlagenen Mücke darauf kannte, schließlich war es ja MEIN Zimmer.  
  
An dieser Stelle meldete sich mein Verstand dann gleich noch mal mit den Worten:,Ähhh, hallo!?... DEIN Zimmer???', und mir wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass ich mir eine neue Bleibe suchen musste, da die Bank mit Sicherheit das Grundstück verkaufen würde, um die Kreditzinsen meines Vaters zu begleichen. Verzweiflung bemächtigte sich meiner, und die Wand noch immer nach Flecken absuchend, die ich noch nicht kannte, blieb mein Blick einige Zeit später am Familienwappen hängen, welches als einzige Dekoration meine Wand zierte. Unter dem eigentlichen Wappen war auf einem Schriftband das Familien-Credo „virtus nescit labi"zu lesen. Mein Vater hatte es mal mit „Die Tugend kennt kein Untergehen"übersetzt, doch als alter Lateiner war ich mit dieser Übersetzung nicht wirklich einverstanden. Bevor ich noch weiter in Erinnerungen versinken konnte, fasste ich einen Entschluss.  
  
Ich riss mir die Trauerkleidung vom Leib, schlüpfte in meine grün-weiße Lederkombi, die wie immer über dem Stuhl vor meinem Schreibtisch hing, schnappte mir im Rausgehen noch eben meine getönte Brille – die war wenigstens nicht zugeheult – und marschierte in die Garage. Dort angekommen komplettierte ich meine Kleidung durch Helm und Handschuhe, und schob meine heißgeliebte Ninja auf die Straße. Ich saß auf, klappte den Helm zu, ärgerte meine Nachbarn noch ein wenig, in dem ich im Leerlauf ein paar mal Gas gab – ich liebe dieses Aufheulen des Motors, meine Nachbarn hassten es – und fuhr los.  
  
Mein Ziel war ein kleines Kuhkaff namens Audigast. Das dortige Rittergut hatte vor sehr langer Zeit (vor Napoleons Einmarsch in Sachsen) mal der Familie gehört, und wann immer ich Zeit und Ruhe zum Nachdenken benötigte, besuchte ich dieses mittlerweile verwahrloste Gemäuer. Den Weg kannte ich im Schlaf und so gab ich mich einfach dem Gefühl von Freiheit hin, als ich bei diesem wunderschönen Wetter die sich in zahlreichen Kurven dahinschlängelnde Landstraße entlangfuhr. Nach einer Weile hob ich sogar das Visier ein wenig an, um die Luft um meine Nase herum wehen zu lassen. Es war schon immer so gewesen, dass ich, wenn ich total deprimiert war, einfach nur auf meinen „Bock"zu steigen brauchte, und es ging mir augenblicklich besser. Auch heute verfehlte dieser Ausflug seine Wirkung nicht.  
  
Als ich mich wieder auf die Straße konzentrierte, erkannte ich, dass ich schon fast am Ziel war. Ich war wohl doch schneller gefahren als sonst, und hatte dabei nicht einmal auf Blitzer geachtet. Beinahe hätte ich die Kreuzung verpasst, doch ich setzte noch rechtzeitig den Blinker und bog rechts ab. Ich fuhr nun nur noch Schrittgeschwindigkeit, vorbei an der kleinen Kirche, in der den Erzählungen meines Vaters zufolge sogar einer meiner Vorfahren unter dem Altar begraben lag, und hielt ein paar hundert Meter weiter meine Maschine an. Nachdem ich mich meines Helmes entledigt und die Ninja aufgebockt hatte, schritt ich ehrfürchtig, wie jedes Mal, durch das mittlerweile schräg in den Angeln hängende, rostige Eisentor.  
  
Die Stallgebäude linkerhand beachtete ich nicht weiter. Sie waren schon bei meinem ersten Besuch vor sechs Jahren derart baufällig gewesen, dass ich Angst haben musste, sie würden bei dem kleinsten Windzug vollends zusammenbrechen. Deshalb richtete ich mein Augenmerk zunächst auf das weitläufige, rechts von mir gelegene Gartengelände. Die verwahrloste Vegetation zeugte davon, dass sich schon seit sehr langer Zeit niemand mehr um das Land gekümmert hat, und beim Anblick der Trauerweiden, die am durch einen Kanal begrenzten Ende des Gartens standen, schoss mir kurz der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass es vielleicht doch keine allzu gute Idee war, ausgerechnet hierher zu fahren. Selbst bei strahlendem Sonnenschein machten diese Bäume ihrem Namen alle Ehre und boten einen ziemlich deprimierenden Anblick.  
  
Doch ich war nun schon einmal hier und wollte mich nicht schon wieder solchen kontraproduktiven Gedanken hingeben. Also ging ich schnurstracks auf den Seiteneingang zu, denn das große Portal war, wie ich schon vor Jahren feststellen musste, verschlossen. Im Gehen betrachtete ich dabei die Fassade, welche nur allzu deutlich die Spuren des Alters und Verfalls zeigte. Der Putz bröckelte an zahlreichen Stellen und einige Fenster waren eingeschlagen. Ich brauchte nicht erst um das Gebäude herum zu gehen, um den riesigen Riss zu sehen, der das dreistöckige Gemäuer an der rückwärtigen Hauswand vom Dach bis zum Fundament durchzog. Ich wusste bereits seit Jahren von dessen Existenz und beim bloßen Gedanken daran durchzuckte mich der Schmerz aufs Neue.  
  
Ich betrat also das Haus durch den „Personaleingang", und versuchte mir nicht allzu sehr den Kopf über die merkwürdigen Räume in diesem Teil des Hauses zu zerbrechen. Es waren einige kleinere Kammern, die teilweise wohl vor langer Zeit mal mit Türen versehen waren, teilweise aber auch einfach nur durch ein einfaches Holzgitter vom Gang getrennt wurden. Ich überlegte nun schon seit Jahren, welchen Nutzen diese Räume wohl in vergangenen Zeiten gehabt haben könnten, zuletzt ist meiner Fantasie sogar der irre Gedanke entsprungen, dass sie vielleicht einen Hühnerstall direkt im Wirtschaftsteil des Hauses untergebracht hatten. Heute hatte ich jedoch genug andere Dinge, über die ich nachgrübeln musste, also setzte ich meinen Weg fort und kam in den normalen Hausteil.  
  
Ich streifte einige Zeit ziellos durch die Etagen auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Plätzchen, als mich mal wieder der Ruf des „Türmchens"ereilte. Eigentlich handelte es sich hierbei nicht um einen Turm, sondern um eine Art Erker, der sich in Form eines kleinen Turmes an das Gemäuer schmiegte, und ein Treppenhaus beherbergte. Das Treppenhaus an sich bot natürlich nichts Spektakuläres, doch das kleine Fenster in der Wand, welches eher einer Schießscharte glich, verlieh dem „Türmchen"ein Flair, das, wenn man wie ich eine blühende Fantasie besaß, ein bisschen an Rapunzel und deren Leidensgenossinnen erinnerte. Der untere Zugang war schon seit langer Zeit versperrt, also lief ich in die obere Etage, um von dort aus in mein Refugium zu gelangen.  
  
Auf meinem Weg stellte ich fest, dass sich hier seit meinem letzten Besuch nicht wirklich etwas verändert hatte. Das Haus schien zwar baufällig und verlassen, doch hatte ich bei meinen vorherigen Besuchen einige Male feststellen müssen, dass sich hier irgendwer vorübergehend einquartiert hatte, folglich lag die Vermutung auf der Hand, dass sich zumindest etwas geändert haben könnte. Die Tapeten in den Räumen fand ich nach wie vor geschmacklos, der Fußboden des kleinen Tanzsaales war noch immer schief und die Stufen der Haupttreppe knarrten beträchtlich. Da ich das alles schon kannte, störte es mich nicht im Geringsten und ich setzte meinen Weg zielstrebig fort; zu zielstrebig, wie sich dann herausstellen sollte.  
  
Während die Treppen im „Türmchen"aus Stein gefertigt waren, war der Fußboden des Raumes, der zum Treppenhaus führte, mit Holzbohlen ausgelegt. Ich eilte also durch diesen Raum, als plötzlich kurz vor dem Durchgang zum Stiegenhaus eine dieser besagten Bohlen unter meinem Fuß nachgab. Durch meine hastige Gangart hatte ich ziemlich viel Schwung, der auch durch ein leichtes Verhaken meines linken Schuhs mit dem noch vorhandenen Fußboden nicht wirklich gestoppt wurde. Vielmehr verlor ich das Gleichgewicht, und segelte, mit den Händen vergebens nach Halt suchend, recht unelegant, aber dafür ungemein stuntwoman-like in hohem Bogen auf die Steinstufen zu.  
  
Die Stufen näherten sich mir in einer beängstigenden Geschwindigkeit, und vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich mich bereits mit gebrochenem Genick am Fuße der Treppe liegen, wo man mich wahrscheinlich frühestens in ein paar Jahren finden würde. Und für alle, die sich schon immer brennend dafür interessiert haben, welche Gedanken einem in so einem Moment durch den Kopf gehen:  
  
Meiner lautete: „Sch---e, das war's."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halloho... Hier links unten befindet sich so ein hübscher kleiner Button, der einem die Möglichkeit gibt, der Autorin so richtig die Meinung zu geigen... Bitte benutzen...


	2. Böses Erwachen

Disclaimer: Is immer noch alles dem Tolkien seins... und Geld bekomm ich auch nicht...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 2: Böses Erwachen**

Meine Sinne kehrten langsam zurück, doch zunächst weigerte ich mich, die Situation zu erfassen. Also widersetzte ich mich dem Drang, meine Augen zu öffnen und meine Knochen zu sortieren. Mir fiel auf, dass ich auf der Seite lag, die Beine leicht angezogen, und gar nicht mal so unbequem.  
  
,Steinstufen sind kein gemütlicher Liegeplatz!... Und warum fühlst Du eigentlich keinen Schmerz?', meldete sich wieder die kleine Stimme, und ganz allmählich drang die Erkenntnis zu mir durch, dass irgendetwas nicht so war, wie es sein sollte. Noch immer nicht gewillt, die Augenlider anzuheben, klammerte ich mich an die Hoffnung, dass ich all das vielleicht nur geträumt hätte. Die Tatsache, dass plötzlich etwas auf recht nervtötende Art in regelmäßigen Abständen in meine Seite piekte, bestätigte meine Vermutung noch. Beruhigt durch diese Gedanken scheuchte ich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung den Störenfried fort, grummelte ein schläfriges "Och Dad, noch fünf Minuten, bitte..."in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und wälzte mich auf die andere Seite.  
  
Bei dem Versuch, mich bis zur Nasenspitze unter meiner Bettdecke zu verkriechen, strich ich mit meiner freien Hand – den anderen Arm hatte ich als Kopfkissen in Gebrauch – an meinem Körper entlang, darauf hoffend, dass sich die mit schwarzem Satin bezogene Decke über Nacht nicht wieder verselbständigt hatte. Leicht irritiert darüber, dass mein Pyjama sich heute ziemlich merkwürdig anfühlte – kein Wunder, wenn man stattdessen eine Leder-Kombi trägt –, reifte in meinen kleinen grauen Zellen der Verdacht, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte und ich öffnete nun doch recht schnell meine Augen.  
  
Wisst Ihr, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man gerade aufgewacht ist, nachdem man die schlimmsten Befürchtungen hegte, und sich plötzlich von ca. 10 Männern umringt sieht, die einem – mit Ausnahme eines Einzigen - in gespannter Haltung den abschussbereiten Pfeil vor die Nase halten??? Nun, ich würde es mal so formulieren: Ich schreckte hoch, mein Herz rutschte mir innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags in die Hosentasche und entgegen meiner sonstigen Gewohnheiten brachte ich ausnahmsweise mal kein Wort hervor!  
  
Das Licht war recht spärlich, ich fragte mich insgeheim, ob es noch so früh am Morgen oder schon so spät am Abend war, dennoch konnte ich die Gestalten vor mir sehr deutlich erkennen, was mich doch sehr wunderte, da mir das kurze Reiben meiner müden Augen gezeigt hatte, dass ich meine Brille offensichtlich verloren hatte. Doch diese kleine Ungereimtheit ignorierte ich fürs Erste, da ich im Augenblick ja wohl dringendere Sorgen hatte.  
  
Zunächst hatte ich vermutet, dass ich mich möglicherweise einer LARP- Gemeinschaft gegenüber sah, aber nach minutenlangem, gegenseitigem Anstarren sollte ihnen selbst bei diesen bescheidenen Lichtverhältnissen mein sicherlich sehr erschreckter Gesichtsausdruck aufgefallen sein. Trotzdem machte keiner dieser Typen irgendwelche Anstalten, den Pfeil zu senken. Naja, ich hatte meine Sprache noch immer nicht wieder gefunden, und von denen schickte sich ebenfalls keiner an, das Wort an mich zu richten, also beschloss ich kurzfristig, diese merkwürdigen Personen erst einmal einer eingehenden Betrachtung zu unterziehen.  
  
Allesamt waren sie recht groß – klar, ich saß immer noch, aber die waren trotzdem ziemlich groß -, sehr schlank, drahtig und hatten...langes blondes Haar??? ‚Ha, die könnten glatt als Elben durchgehen', dachte ich noch so bei mir, als ich meinen Blick auf den Einen heftete, der NICHT den Bogen auf mich gerichtet hatte.  
  
Eigentlich unterschied er sich nicht wesentlich von den Anderen. Na gut, sein Haar war nicht einfach nur blond, sondern eher eine Mischung aus Gold und Silber... und ich muss zugeben, er hatte Augen in dem strahlendsten Blau, welches ich je gesehen hatte, aber ansonsten? Er trug dieselbe Kleidung, wie auch die Anderen: eine graue Tunika (?), die durch einen ledernen Gürtel zusammengehalten wurde, Hosen in einer Farbe, die ich irgendwo zwischen grün und grau ansiedeln würde und scheinbar recht bequeme Stiefel aus braunem, weichem Leder. Ein Brustharnisch aus hellbraunem Leder und ebensolche Armschienen komplettierten die Ausrüstung. Doch irgendetwas an seiner Haltung sagte mir, dass er in der Rangordnung sehr wahrscheinlich ein ganzes Stückchen über den anderen Bogenschützen stand.  
  
Dieser Jemand – er hielt es immer noch nicht für nötig, sich wenigstens vorzustellen – betrachtete mich seinerseits ebenfalls unverhohlen. Mir war nicht wohl in meiner Haut, doch ich stellte nach einem kurzen Blick auf meine Kleidung fest, dass ich anstelle des Pyjamas glücklicherweise meine Leder-Kombi trug. Das bewahrte mich davor, aufgrund seiner eindringlichen Musterung rot anzulaufen. So war ich einerseits erleichtert, aber andererseits bedeutete dies auch, dass ich die Sache mit der Beerdigung und meinem unfreiwilligen Flugversuch nicht geträumt hatte.  
  
Energisch wischte ich diesen Gedanken beiseite, denn im Augenblick fand ich den Kerl vor mir einfach viel interessanter. Meine Augen folgten seinem leicht nach vorn gestreckten Arm, der noch immer samt Bogen in meine Richtung zeigte. ‚Dann wird er mir wohl den Bogen in die Seite gestoßen haben, um mich zu wecken. Ziemlich unhöflich', schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich wusste nicht so recht, ob ich darauf beleidigt reagieren sollte, oder nicht.  
  
Da er selbst in seinen Beobachtungen versunken war, traute ich mich, sein Gesicht ein wenig zu studieren. Dass mich seine Augen faszinierten, habe ich ja schon erwähnt – Was heißt hier faszinieren? Ich traute mich nicht, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen, weil ich Angst hatte, ich könnte in dem Blau ertrinken -, doch auch sonst war er einfach nur unbeschreiblich... schön. Ein sehr männlich-markantes Gesicht, die Konturen dennoch so weich, seine Haut frei von allen Unebenheiten, man hatte fast das Gefühl, dass ein leichtes Schimmern von ihr ausging.  
  
Das lange Deckhaar hatte er zu einem kleinen Zopf geflochten, wohl damit es nicht ständig ins Gesicht fiel, und das restliche Haar fiel ihm glatt über die Schulter – irgendwie kam mir diese Frisur bekannt vor, nur woher? Noch bevor ich diesen Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte, fiel mein Blick auf seine Ohren und es gelang mir nur mühsam, einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Die Ohren waren SPITZ!!!  
  
Offensichtlich hatte ihn meine Reaktion wieder in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt, denn nun sah er mir direkt in die Augen. Sein Blick war undefinierbar, möglicherweise spiegelte sich darin Belustigung, aber auch Misstrauen oder abgrundtiefe Abneigung könnten darin gelegen haben. Mich verwirrte diese ganze Situation einfach nur.  
  
Für einen Moment sah er so aus, als lägen ihm ein paar Worte auf der Zunge, die er schnell wieder verwarf. Dann straffte er sich, sein Gesicht verbarg jedwede Gemütsregung, und von einem Hochschnellen der rechten Augenbraue begleitet sagte er: „Ihr seid Euch hoffentlich darüber im Klaren, dass dies hier die falsche Gegend ist, um unbewaffnet ein Nickerchen zu machen?" Mit einer kurzen Geste bedeutete er seinen Kriegern, die Bögen zu senken.  
  
„Na, das ist doch mal eine ausgefallene Anmache", murmelte ich vor mich hin. Das ausgezeichnete Gehör der Elben hatte ich wohl vergessen, aber das unterdrückte Gekicher der Bogenschützen und die noch weiter hochgezogene Augenbraue meines Gegenübers erinnerten mich schlagartig wieder daran, was mir dann doch eine unangenehme Röte ins Gesicht zauberte.  
  
POV Haldir:  
  
Die junge Frau vor mir bot schon einen recht merkwürdigen Eindruck. Ihre Kleidung schien aus Leder gefertigt zu sein, doch sowohl die Farbe, als auch die Art der Fertigung hatte ich in meinem langen Leben bisher noch nirgendwo gesehen. Sie empfand die Situation offensichtlich als unangenehm, denn in ihrem Gesicht zeigten sich deutlich alle möglichen Gefühle, wobei Erschrecken, Ungläubigkeit, Neugier, Verlegenheit und ein Anflug von Panik überwogen.  
  
Sie hatte am Fuße des Nebelgebirges unter einer kleinen Baumgruppe übernachtet, wobei sich unzählige Blätter und kleine Zweige in ihrem mittelblonden, langen Haar verfangen hatten. Mal ehrlich, ich hatte in meinem ganzen Leben noch von keiner Elbenfrau gehört, die es geschafft hatte, in einer einzigen Nacht unter einem Baum schlafend solche Unmengen von Laub mit ihren Haaren einzufangen. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich mich sicher über eine solche Situation köstlich amüsiert, aber die Umstände waren NICHT normal. Mit den wenigen Worten, die sie bis jetzt von sich gegeben hatte, hatte sie es geschafft, mich bei meinen Soldaten lächerlich zu machen. Sicher, sie benutzte eine sehr merkwürdige Ausdrucksweise, doch den Sinn ihrer Worte hatten sie ebenso verstanden, wie ich. Ich konnte eben noch den Impuls unterdrücken, ihr an die Gurgel zu gehen.  
  
„Ich bin Haldir ó Lorien", stellte ich mich so emotionslos, wie eben möglich, vor. „Wer seid Ihr, und was führt Euch in diese Gefilde?", fragte ich in meinem schönsten Hauptmannston, von dem ich wusste, dass selbst meine Soldaten diesen nur äußert ungern hörten. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen stellte ich fest, dass bei dieser Frage tatsächlich einige meiner Krieger unmerklich zusammengezuckt sind und der jungen Dame ein paar mitleidige Blicke zuwarfen.  
  
„Haldir ó Lorien?... Haldir ó Lorien?", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst. Dann schien sie sich zu erinnern, denn mit einem entsetzten Blick fragte sie ungläubig: „DER Haldir ó Lorien???... Der Hauptmann der nördlichen Grenzwachen von Lothlorien?"Noch zufriedener als zuvor registrierte ich, dass sie offenbar schon von mir gehört hatte, und betete im Stillen zu den Valar, dass sie mir nun den angemessenen Respekt entgegenbrachte, damit mein Ansehen bei meinen Leuten nicht noch weiter sank. „Genau der", entgegnete ich daher triumphierend, „und nun beantwortet meine Fragen!"  
  
Sie zuckte bei diesen Worten ebenfalls leicht zusammen, und schien dann zu überlegen. Dabei kratzte sie sich mit ihrer rechten Hand am Hinterkopf und bemerkte nun endlich selbst ihre doch recht eigenwillige Frisur. „Ähm... Ja, also... Mein Name ist... Llynya?!?... und... Ja, was ich hier mache?... Ich weiß auch nicht...", stammelte sie vor sich hin. ‚Das ist doch mal eine aussagekräftige Erklärung', schoss es mir durch den Kopf, doch ich gab mich zunächst einmal damit zufrieden. Jetzt musste ich erst einmal über mein weiteres Vorgehen nachdenken, und dafür schien mir diese Baumgruppe hier eindeutig der falsche Ort.  
  
Außerdem hatte ich noch nicht gefrühstückt, da ich, nachdem mich der Wachposten geweckt und über die unbekannte Gestalt, die nur wenige hundert Meter von unserem Lager entfernt plötzlich aufgetaucht war, informiert hatte, sofort mit meinen Soldaten losgeeilt war, um die Sache aufzuklären. Ich selbst hatte bei meiner Wache nichts Ungewöhnliches bemerkt, und ich war mir sicher, dass auch meine Wachen das Herannahen einer Person bemerkt und unverzüglich gemeldet hätten. So gab mir diese Llynya schon am frühen Morgen einige Rätsel auf.  
  
Widerwillig befahl ich ihr, uns ins Lager zu folgen, und überrascht musste ich feststellen, dass sie ausnahmsweise sogar gehorchte. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass dies bei der jungen Frau nicht sehr häufig passieren würde.  
  
Wir hatten unser Lager ebenfalls am Fuße des Gebirges aufgeschlagen, doch hatten wir eine Stelle vorgezogen, an der zu zwei Seiten durch herabgefallenes Geröll ein natürlicher Sichtschutz entstanden war, der uns einigermaßen vor unerwünschten Blicken verbarg. Dort angekommen ließ sie sich ungelenk auf einem Stein nieder. Mir war schon auf dem kurzen Weg aufgefallen, dass sie beim Gehen einen Lärm verursachte, der dem einer Horde Orks in nichts nachgestanden hätte, und diese Tatsache stimmte mich noch nachdenklicher. Auch ich setzte mich in die Nähe der nun nur noch vor sich hin glimmenden Feuerstelle, und überlegte, welchen Befehl mir wohl meine Herrin gegeben hätte, wäre sie in diesem Moment anwesend gewesen.  
  
POV Llynya:  
  
Ich ließ mich auf einem großen Stein fallen, und versuchte krampfhaft, meine zusammenhanglos durch meine Synapsen jagenden Gedanken zu ordnen. Dieser arrogante Schnösel hatte sich mir als Haldir ó Lorien vorgestellt. Der Name kam mir sofort irgendwie bekannt vor, doch es dauerte eine Weile, bis mir einfiel, dass ich ihn vor Jahren in einem Buch gelesen hatte, welches durch seine Verfilmung seit Neuestem für eine absolute Fantasy- Manie sorgte. Auch meine Schwester war davon befallen, und schwafelte mir bei jeder Gelegenheit irgendwelche Geschichten von einem Legolas vor, die bei mir nur zu einem Ohr rein und zum anderen wieder raus gingen.  
  
Wenn dieser Kerl da tatsächlich Haldir war, woran ich aufgrund seines Tonfalls allerdings nicht wirklich zweifelte, musste das bedeuten, dass ich irgendwie in Mittelerde gelandet bin. Und weil ich ja so noch nicht durcheinander genug war, musste der mich auch noch nach meinem Namen fragen. Ich hatte bemerkt, dass sich furchtbar viele Blätter in meinem Haar verfangen hatten, und mir huschte das Bild eines Kobolds durch den Kopf, über den ich ebenfalls vor nicht allzu langer Zeit in einem anderen Buch gelesen hatte. Da ich im Augenblick wahrscheinlich große Ähnlichkeit mit diesem hatte, beschloss ich einfach mal, mir seinen Namen auszuleihen.  
  
Tief in Gedanken versunken bemerkte ich nicht sofort, dass sich mir einer der Soldaten näherte, und mir mit einem freundlichen Lächeln einen Wasserschlauch reichte. Er stellte sich mir als Telperion vor und machte einen recht neugierigen Eindruck. Dankbar nahm ich das kühle Nass entgegen und trank einen großen Schluck – im Augenblick wäre mir allerdings etwas Hochprozentiges lieber gewesen. „Darf ich?", fragte er schüchtern, und zupfte mir bei diesen Worten eines der Blätter aus dem Haar. Da ich durch ein zurückhaltendes, leichtes Nicken meine Zustimmung erteilt hatte, kniete er sich hinter mir auf den Boden, und begann emsig, auch den restlichen Wald aus meinem Haar zu sammeln – vor meinem geistigen Auge tauchte kurz das Bild eines sich gegenseitig lausenden Schimpansen-Pärchens auf, und ich konnte mir ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Ihr solltet Ihn nicht gar zu sehr reizen", bemerkte er, und mir war sofort klar, wen er damit gemeint hatte. Doch Telperion ging auf dieses Thema nicht weiter ein. Stattdessen begann er zu erzählen, dass sie im Auftrag der Herrin Galadriel in Imladris gewesen seien, und sich nun auf dem Weg zurück nach Lothlorien befänden. Die Möglichkeit, dass Lady Galadriel den arroganten Hauptmann als Postboten benutzt haben könnte, verwandelte mein vorheriges Schmunzeln in ein breites Grinsen. Das augenblickliche, fast schon kameradschaftliche Verhalten Telperions verwunderte mich stark, und auch Haldir schien es nicht zu gefallen.  
  
Er hatte die ganze Zeit mir gegenüber an der fast verloschenen Feuerstelle gesessen und offensichtlich nachgedacht. Dabei hatte er zwar ständig in meine Richtung gestarrt, aber ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er einfach durch mich hindurch gesehen hat.  
  
Sein Blick kehrte in die Gegenwart zurück und er griff nach einem kleinen Lederbeutel, der ein Stückchen neben ihm gelegen hatte. Darin kramte er eine Weile herum, und nachdem er offensichtlich gefunden hatte, was er suchte, erhob er sich und kam auf mich zu. Als er vor mir stand, sagte er nur „Esst das, Ihr werdet erst heute Abend wieder Gelegenheit zum Essen bekommen", und warf mir in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung etwas in den Schoß – sein Blick bestätigte jedoch meine Vermutung, dass er es mir lieber vor die Füße geworfen hätte, was er aus Gründen der Höflichkeit aber unterließ.  
  
Dieses Etwas stellte sich als eine Art Knäckebrot heraus, Lembas, wenn ich mich recht entsann, und meine anfängliche Freude über etwas Essbares wich augenblicklich. Zugegeben, meine Essgewohnheiten waren schon recht seltsam, aber wenn es etwas gab, dass ich noch mehr verabscheute als fettiges Fleisch, dann war es Knäckebrot. Nicht, weil es nicht schmeckte, sondern einfach nur, weil man davon so viel essen konnte, wie man wollte, man wurde einfach nie satt. Aus diesem Grunde hatte Alles, was auch nur eine entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit diesem Gebäck hatte, auf meinem Teller garantiert nichts zu suchen.  
  
Ziemlich entgeistert rutschte mir ein „Ähm... Ihr seid doch Elben, könnt Ihr nicht was jagen gehen?"über die Lippen, Telperion sog hinter mir die Luft scharf ein, und der Hauptmann warf mir einen Blick zu, der wahrscheinlich sogar einen gestandenen Riesen getötet hätte.  
  
Auf diese „nette"Art darauf hingewiesen, dass ich meine Essgewohnheiten wohl noch mal zu überdenken hätte, begann ich, mit gerümpfter Nase an meinem „Smörrebröd"herum zu nagen. Und als Haldir mir im Gehen noch zurief, dass ich sie nach Lothlorien zu Lady Galadriel begleiten würde, wurde mir klar, dass die nächsten Tage mit Sicherheit nicht angenehm werden würden.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hier wieder der dezente Wink mit dem Zaunspfahl... Der süße, kleine Button hier links unten möchte auch benutzt werden...


	3. Späte Erkenntnis

Disclaimer: Jaja... Ich weiß, alles gehört dem Herrn Tolkien, und mir gehört nichts... Hach, stimmt ja gar nicht, der Telperion und die Llynya gehören mir... Meeeiiiin Schaatzzzz...  
  
pauleschwein und Nephthys: Danke, danke, danke... Ich hoffe, Ihr ändert Eure Meinung nicht nach dem nächsten Kapitel...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 3: Späte Erkenntnis**  
  
POV Haldir:  
  
Wenn diese Frau so weiter macht, werde ich wohl doch früher, als gedacht, nach Valinor segeln müssen. Jeder Blick, jede Geste, jedes Wort von ihr brachte mich dem Rande des Wahnsinns ein Stückchen näher. Meine Soldaten schienen sie zu mögen, jedenfalls hing Telperion schon an ihr wie eine Klette, und dies gefiel mir überhaupt nicht. Sicher, sie sah gar nicht mal so schlecht aus, und im Gegensatz zu den Frauen, die ich bisher kennen gelernt hatte, besaß sie ein sehr loses Mundwerk. Sie hatte tatsächlich den Mumm in den Knochen, mich herauszufordern, und das imponierte – zu meinem Leidwesen - meinen Soldaten offensichtlich sehr. Ich für meinen Teil traute ihr nicht über den Weg, nicht nur, weil sie mein Ansehen untergrub, sondern auch, weil ich immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, wer sie wirklich war und was sie hier in diese unbewohnte Gegend getrieben hatte.  
  
Der Gedanke, sie mit nach Lothlorien zu nehmen, gefiel mir noch viel weniger, denn mir war bewusst, dass sie, solange sie auch nur in meiner Nähe war, mich vor meinen Kriegern nur noch lächerlicher dastehen lassen würde. Aber ich wusste sonst auch keine andere Lösung. Ich wollte einfach nicht darüber nachdenken, wie Lady Galadriel wohl reagieren würde, wenn ich ihr erzählte, dass ich eine unbewaffnete Maid allein am Fuße des Nebelgebirges zurückgelassen hatte. Und dass ich ihr darüber würde Bericht erstatten müssen, war mir klar. Die andere Möglichkeit, nämlich nach Imladris zurückzukehren, und sie einfach bei Lord Elrond zu lassen, wirkte zwar verlockend, doch meine Gefährten und ich waren nun schon lange genug fort von zuhause, und ein jeder von uns war froh gewesen, als wir gestern das Nebelgebirge endlich überquert hatten.  
  
Ich winkte einen der Krieger herbei, und befahl ihm, dafür zu sorgen, dass das Lager abgerissen wurde. Wir würden zunächst auf den Anduin zuhalten, und dann am Ufer entlang zum goldenen Wald reiten. Es war ein kleiner Umweg, das wusste ich, doch im Gegensatz zu der Ebene vor uns, war am Flussufer die Vegetation nicht so spärlich, und wir würden auch für ungeplante Rasten einen geschützten Platz finden können. Ich war mir sicher, dass wir zwischendurch den einen oder anderen außerplanmäßigen Halt würden machen müssen, allerdings konnte ich nicht genau sagen, wer in diesem Falle Ruhe und Erholung brauchen würde. Mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass ich wohl derjenige sein würde.  
  
Während ich beobachtete, wie sie noch immer missmutig an ihrem Lembas herumkaute, betete ich stumm zu den Valar, nicht zuzulassen, dass sie mir bis Lothlorien meine Nerven völlig ruinierte. Zwei Stoßgebete an einem Tag – nein binnen weniger Stunden -, das war mir wirklich schon lange nicht mehr passiert.  
  
POV Llynya:  
  
Na gut, ich musste zugeben, dass das Lembas gar nicht mal so schlecht war. Es schmeckte köstlich und sättigte, sehr zu meinem Erstaunen, ungemein. Vielleicht sollte ich doch mal darüber nachdenken, das Elben-Knäckebrot von meiner „Das-rühr-ich-unter-gar-keinen-Umständen-an-Liste"zu streichen. Langsam kam ein wenig Bewegung ins Lager, Haldir hatte offenbar Befehl zum Abriss gegeben, und ich fragte mich, ob ich wohl zu Fuß nach Lothlorien gelangen sollte. Den Blicken nach zu urteilen, die der Hauptmann mir in diesem Augenblick zuwarf, hatte er zumindest kurz darüber nachgedacht.  
  
Als das Gepäck soweit auf die Pferde geladen war, begaben sich die Elben gemächlichen Schrittes zu ihren Pferden. Haldirs Pferd war ein sehr schönes Tier, soweit ich das sagen konnte, ein dunkelbrauner Hengst mit einer weißen Blässe, sehr hoch gewachsen. Ich war nicht wirklich begeistert von diesen großen Vierbeinern. Nicht dass ich sie hassen würde, Pferde anschauen empfand ich als sehr beruhigend. Sie streicheln? Wenn es ein ruhiges Tier war, hatte ich da auch nichts dagegen. Aber drauf setzen? Nicht mit mir! Meine Freundin hatte mich vor Jahren mal dazu gebracht, auf ihr Pferd aufzusteigen. Sie hatte es am Zügel geführt, und es ist eigentlich nur gemächlich vor sich hin getrottet. Aber als es einen Berg hinunter ging, der eine Neigung von mindestens 45 Grad hatte, wäre ich um ein Haar aus dem Sattel geflogen, und ich hatte seitdem nie wieder das Bedürfnis verspürt, dies zu wiederholen.  
  
Haldir war bereits aufgesessen, und mit herrischem Tonfall befahl er: „Ihr reitet mit mir!"‚Na klasse, Reiten alleine ist ja noch nicht schlimm genug, dann muss es auch gleich noch mit dem sein', schoss es mir durch den Kopf, doch ein Blick zeigte mir, dass er ähnlich begeistert davon war. Wahrscheinlich ärgerte er sich gerade darüber, dass er bei der Zucht seiner Pferde immer darauf achtete, nicht nur sehr schöne Tiere zu bekommen, sondern auch solche, die auch stark genug waren, mal ein wenig mehr Gepäck mit sich herum zu tragen. Zögernd trat ich zu dem Reittier, und bevor ich irgendetwas tun oder sagen konnte, fühlte ich mich bereits von hinten durch Telperion angehoben. Also griff ich geistesgegenwärtig nach dem Sattel und zog mich, bemüht, den Reiter nicht anzurempeln, aufs Pferd.  
  
Dass ich mich etwas plump auf seinen Rücken fallen ließ, nahm mir das Tier offenbar übel, denn es zuckte unter dieser nun größeren Last zusammen, stieg kurz auf die Hinterhand und trabte augenblicklich los. Was tut ein Ahnungsloser in einer solchen Situation??? Genau, er klammert sich am einzigen Gegenstand fest, von dem er der Meinung ist, dass er ihn davor bewahren könnte, vom Pferd zu fallen. In meinem Fall war das, wie sollte es anders sein, Haldir. Ich grub ihm also meine Hände in die ungeschützten Seiten und krallte mich an ihm fest, wie der sprichwörtliche Ertrinkende am Strohhalm, was von dem vor mir Sitzenden mit einem erschrockenen und schmerzerfüllten Aufkeuchen quittiert wurde. Seelisch und moralisch bereitete ich mich schon darauf vor, dass dieser mich in einer einzigen Bewegung vom Pferd stieß, doch jede weitere Reaktion blieb aus. Ich muss schon sagen, entweder war der Hauptmann ein ausgesprochener Schmerzfetischist, oder er verfügte über eine schier grenzenlose Selbstbeherrschung.  
  
Nach einer Weile hatten auch die Anderen zu uns aufgeschlossen, doch keiner hatte große Lust, dem offensichtlich miserabel gelaunten Galadhrim unter die Augen zu kommen. Telperion traute sich für kurze Zeit in unsere Nähe, und versuchte mir die Angst zu nehmen, indem er mich einfach durch Geschichtenerzählen ablenkte, aber Haldir muss ihm dann irgendwann einen seiner genervten Blicke zugeworfen haben, denn nach kurzer Zeit verschwand auch er wieder aus meinem Gesichtsfeld, und blieb bei den anderen Reitern.  
  
Nach einer Weile – Minuten? Stunden? – begann ich, mich an die Bewegungen des Pferdes zu gewöhnen, und ich lockerte meinen Griff in Haldirs Seiten ein wenig, doch wann immer das Reittier eine unerwartete Bewegung machte, krallte ich mich wieder fest. So ritten wir stundenlang über die Ebene auf ein graues, glitzerndes Band am Horizont zu, von dem mir Telperion erzählt hatte, dass es der Anduin sei.  
  
Das immer gleiche Geschaukel auf dem Pferderücken machte mich müde, doch ich wagte es nicht, einzuschlafen, weil dies bedeutet hätte, dass ich dem Hauptmann noch näher auf die Pelle rücken müsste, als dies ohnehin schon der Fall war. Mein Hinterteil fühlte sich inzwischen an, wie eine einzige schmerzende Masse, mir taten Muskeln weh, von deren Existenz ich bis zum heutigen Tag nichts gewusst hatte, und mir war langweilig, schrecklich langweilig. Um mich irgendwie zu beschäftigen, ließ ich nach einiger Zeit sogar meiner selbstzerstörerischen Ader freien Lauf, und grübelte nicht nur darüber nach, ob Elben auch blaue Flecken bekommen können, sondern versuchte die Selbstbeherrschung Haldirs auszutesten, indem ich ihn in regelmäßigen, immer kürzer werdenden Abständen fragte, wie lange wir denn noch reiten müssten.  
  
POV Haldir:  
  
Langsam aber sicher ging mir dieses Kind – in Anbetracht ihres Benehmens weigerte ich mich, sie weiterhin als junge Frau zu betrachten – wirklich auf die Nerven. Ich bezweifelte stark, dass die blauen Flecken, die sie mir durch ihr heftiges Geklammere zugefügt hatte, bis zu meinem Einzug in Mandos Hallen verblassen würden, und ich hatte nicht die Absicht, meinen letzten Atemzug in der nächsten Zeit zu tun. Als wir am späten Nachmittag endlich den Anduin erreichten, befahl ich meinen Männern, ein Lager zu errichten. Einige von ihnen nahmen diesen Befehl mit Erstaunen auf, da wir bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit noch ein gutes Stück unseres Weges hätten hinter uns bringen können, doch ich war schon jetzt fast am Ende meiner Kräfte. Llynyas stetiges Gequengel und meine ständigen Bemühungen, meine Selbstbeherrschung aufrechtzuerhalten, hatten ihren Tribut gefordert.  
  
Alleine gegen ein ganzes Orkheer zu kämpfen wäre erholsamer gewesen, als eine Reise mit diesem Quälgeist. Nicht ein einziger Ork war uns bisher über den Weg gelaufen, und ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich darüber freuen sollte, oder dies ein Grund zur Besorgnis sei. Ich hoffte, dass sie einfach nur Llynyas Gezeter schon von Weitem gehört und rechtzeitig die Flucht ergriffen hatten.  
  
Glücklicherweise war sie das Reisen hoch zu Ross nicht gewohnt, sodass ich ihr mittlerweile doch recht angeschlagenes Erscheinungsbild als Vorwand für das verfrühte Lagern benutzen konnte. Innerlich indes kochte ich. Die Tatsache, dass dieses... junge Ding mir innerhalb eines einzigen Tages die Grenzen meiner eigenen Belastbarkeit gezeigt hatte, kratzte enorm an meinem Stolz. Unterwegs hatten wir zweimal rasten müssen, einmal, weil Llynya vor Erschöpfung fast vom Pferd gefallen wäre, und einmal, weil ICH mich nicht mehr im Sattel halten konnte. Man kann sich vorstellen, wie meine Soldaten auf den Anblick ihres schwächelnden Hauptmannes reagiert haben. Eru, was bin ich froh, wenn wir endlich in Lothlorien sind, dann soll sich Lady Galadriel mit ihr herumärgern und ich verschwinde wieder an meine ruhige Grenze.  
  
POV Llynya:  
  
Als Haldir Befehl erteilte, das Lager zu errichten, war sogar ich ein wenig verwundert. Nicht, dass ich mich nicht gefreut hätte, schließlich war dies schon seit Stunden mein innigster Wunsch, doch selbst mir war klar, dass wir eigentlich noch eine gute Strecke hätten zurücklegen können. Telperion war sofort herangeeilt, um mir vom Pferd zu helfen, doch zu einem „normalen"Absteigen war ich schon nicht mehr fähig. Ich kippte einfach nur zur Seite und ließ mich in seine Arme fallen. Dann wankte ich zu der Stelle unter den Bäumen, an der einige der fleißigen Soldaten bereits damit begonnen hatten, Holz für ein Feuer aufzuschichten, und ließ mich in das niedrige Gras fallen. Haldir und zwei andere Elben waren noch damit beschäftigt, die Pferde zu versorgen, und restlichen Krieger hatten sich von der Gruppe entfernt, wahrscheinlich um für unser Abendessen zu sorgen.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, und Telperion gesellte sich wieder zu mir. Ich musste schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken, dass ich schon fest damit gerechnet hatte, denn dieser Elb gehörte offensichtlich zu den wenigen Kontaktfreudigen seiner Art, und nutzte jede Gelegenheit, in der Haldir nicht in meiner Nähe war, um sich mit mir über alles Mögliche zu unterhalten. Meistens ließ ich ihn reden, und hörte einfach nur zu, denn alles, was ich ihm hätte erzählen können, wären Dinge aus meiner Welt gewesen, und bisher hatte ich jedwede Aussage über meine Herkunft verweigert. Selbst seine Frage nach meiner merkwürdigen Kleidung und dem dazugehörigen Verschluss (die Elben kennen viel, aber keinen Reißverschluss), welche zwangsläufig aufkam, als ich mich aufgrund der hohen Temperaturen zur Mittagszeit meiner Motorradjacke entledigte, hatte ich unter dem Vorwand, im Augenblick nicht an meine Heimat erinnert werden zu wollen, elegant umschifft.  
  
Doch diesmal schwieg er. Er saß einfach nur neben mir, und blickte beinahe wehmütig in die Flammen, welche mittlerweile genüsslich an dem trockenen Holz der Feuerstelle leckten. Ich fühlte mich immer unbehaglicher, und als er nach ein paar unendlich scheinenden Minuten endlich seinen Blick von den Flammen löste und mich ansah, wollte ich schon erleichtert aufatmen. Aber in seinen tiefgrauen Augen lag ein solcher Ernst, ein solches Flehen, dass ich fast schon Angst bekam.  
  
„Llynya, ich habe dich heute morgen gebeten, Haldir nicht weiter zu ärgern. Du möchtest mir nicht erzählen, woher du kommst, und ich habe Verständnis dafür. Doch ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es einen Ort in Mittelerde gibt, an dem die Bewohner so wenig Einfühlungsvermögen besitzen, dass sie nicht einmal dann still sind, wenn ihnen die Klinge eines Dolches beinahe schon an der Kehle liegt. Ich kenne den Hauptmann nun schon seit ein paar Jahrhunderten und kann dir sagen, dass ich ihn in der ganzen Zeit noch nie so erzürnt erlebt habe. Er ist kurz davor, dich am nächstgelegenen Baum festzubinden, und für ein außerplanmäßiges Bogentraining als Ziel zu verwenden. Ich rate dir dringend, zu überlegen, ob du weiterhin auf diese Weise mit ihm verkehren willst. Haldir ist nicht nur mein Vorgesetzter, sondern auch der beste Krieger Lothloriens. Wenn er die Beherrschung verliert, können weder ich, noch die anderen Soldaten etwas tun, dir zu helfen", sprach er mit leicht zitternder Stimme, so leise, dass die anderen die Worte nicht verstehen konnten.  
  
Lange betrachtete er mich schweigend, während ich mir eingestehen musste, dass ich wohl ein wenig übertrieben hatte. „Du hast Recht", antwortete ich. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich von nun an zurückhalten werde."Während ich mich von meinem Platz erhob, konnte ich es mir jedoch nicht verkneifen, mit einem schiefen Grinsen ein „Fürs Erste"hinzuzufügen. Nun musste er ebenfalls grinsen, und als er sah, dass ich im Begriff war, das Lager zu verlassen, sprang er auf, und fragte, was ich vorhätte.  
  
„Ich stinke wie ein Iltis, und habe die Absicht, dies durch ein Bad zu ändern. Wieso fragst du, sag bloß, du möchtest mitkommen?", entgegnete ich scheinheilig. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was ein Iltis ist, aber wenn ich meiner Nase Glauben schenken darf, muss es mit den Orks verwandt sein", antwortete er lachend, und handelte sich gleich einen empörten Schlag auf den Oberarm ein. „Und ich denke, da es noch hell ist, dürfte dir am Fluss keine Gefahr drohen. Wenn doch jemand kommen sollte, kannst du ja das tun, was du den ganzen Tag getan hast. Du quengelst so lange wie ein Kleinkind, bis er freiwillig die Flucht ergreift. Aber warte einen Augenblick", meinte er, rannte zu seiner Satteltasche, und brachte ein Kleiderbündel zum Vorschein. „Wenn du schon meiner Nase etwas Gutes tun willst, dann solltest du besser auch gleich die Kleider wechseln."Bei diesen Worten drückte er mir das Bündel in die Hand, und ging, ein gehässiges Grinsen im Gesicht, zurück zu den Anderen.  
  
Durch diese kleinen Witzeleien von einem verärgerten Hauptmann abgelenkt, ging ich zum Fluss, fand eine Stelle, die durch zwei ins Flussbett hineingewachsene Bäume ein wenig von der Strömung geschützt war, riss mir die Kleidung vom Leib – nachdem ich mich vergewissert hatte, dass keiner der Soldaten in der Nähe war – und sprang ins Wasser. Es erfrischte augenblicklich und war eine Wohltat für meinen arg geschundenen Allerwertesten.  
  
Ich tauchte ein paar Mal unter, um auch mein Haar gehörig zu wässern, und begann dann, notdürftig meine Haare zu waschen – Shampoo gab es hier nicht, und nach Seife zu fragen, hatte ich vergessen. Während ich mir das Wasser aus dem Haar strich, streiften meine Hände leicht über meine Ohren, und was ich dabei fühlte, ließ mich zusammenzucken.  
  
Ich sprang mit einem Satz aus dem Wasser, kniete mich ans Ufer, und hoffte darauf, dass die Wasseroberfläche sich schnell beruhigte, um mich beim Blick in diesen improvisierten Spiegel davon zu überzeugen, dass meine Nerven mich jetzt völlig im Stich ließen. Doch ich wurde enttäuscht. Auf dem Wasserspiegel konnte ich es ganz deutlich erkennen. Ich hatte, genau wie meine Begleiter, spitze Ohren!!!  
  
Ein schriller Schrei entrang sich meiner Kehle - dieser Laut hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit dem Geräusch, das man verursacht, wenn man versehentlich einer Katze auf den Schwanz tritt... Nur mindestens zwei Oktaven höher... -, und ich begann zu schluchzen. Jetzt fielen mir auch die ganzen Ungereimtheiten wieder ein, die ich bis jetzt so erfolgreich ignoriert hatte, wie die Tatsache, dass ich neuerdings auch ohne meine Brille gestochen scharf sehen konnte...  
  
Aber ich konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, denn in diesem Moment kam auch schon ein kampfbereiter Telperion mit schussbereitem Bogen auf mich zu gestürzt. Er hatte, durch meinen Schrei alarmiert, wohl angenommen, dass ich angegriffen wurde, und wollte mir zu Hilfe eilen. Dass ich nicht überfallen wurde, erleichterte ihn sichtlich, doch als er mich, noch immer unbekleidet, wie ein Häufchen Elend zusammengesunken am Ufer fand, schloss er mich in seine Arme, und versuchte mich zu beruhigen.  
  
„Liebes, was ist geschehen?", fragte er, mich in seiner Umarmung wiegend. „Ich... Ich bin... Eine Elbin...", brachte ich ungläubig stammelnd hervor. „Natürlich bist du eine Elbin, was hast du denn gedacht?"  
  
Diese fast lehrerhaft, ungläubige Zurechtweisung irritierte mich noch mehr, und als Haldir und die anderen Krieger nun ebenfalls am Ufer erschienen – wohlbemerkt, ich trug noch immer kein Fädchen am Leib – beschloss mein Verstand, dass dies im Augenblick zu viele Informationen sind, und ließ mich in eine gnädige Ohnmacht gleiten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huhu... Soll ich wieder mit dem Mallorn winken, oder findet Ihr den Review- Button alleine? 


	4. Ankunft in Lothlorien

Disclaimer: Alles, was Euch bekannt vorkommt, gehört Meister J. R. R. Tolkien, Llynya und Telperion sind meiner Fantasie entsprungen...  
  
Pauleschwein und Nephthys: Danke Ihr Lieben, Eure netten Reviews motivieren wirklich unglaublich...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Haldir:  
  
Als ich zusammen mit meinen Männern am Flussufer ankam, vernahm ich erstaunt Telperions Worte. Ich wusste nicht, was hier vorgefallen war, doch es hatte den Anschein, dass die junge Elbin sich bis eben nicht darüber im Klaren war, dass sie zu den Erstgeborenen gehörte. In Gedanken fügte ich der Liste der sie betreffenden Ungereimtheiten eine weitere Notiz hinzu, ich hatte jedoch nicht die Absicht, all diese Fragen jemals selbst zu klären. Ich würde Lady Galadriel darüber informieren, und um den Rest würde sie sich kümmern müssen.  
  
Erst jetzt wurde ich der doch recht vertrauten Pose der beiden gewahr, und fühlte mich aus unerfindlichen Gründen peinlich berührt. Auch ein leichtes Verfärben meiner Ohrspitzen konnte ich nicht verhindern. Es ärgerte mich maßlos, dass diese Elbenfrau sogar bewusstlos noch in der Lage war, mich völlig aus der Bahn zu werfen. Aber über Telperion wunderte ich mich fast noch mehr. Ich kannte ihn nun schon sehr lange. Er war zugegebenermaßen ein guter Krieger, auch wenn er mir nicht das Wasser reichen konnte. Ich unterhielt mich mit meinen Soldaten nie über ihr Privatleben, doch wenn man wochenlang zusammen an der Grenze dient, bekommt man zwangsläufig das eine oder andere persönliche Gespräch mit. Ich konnte mich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, dass sich Telperion jemals einem weiblichen Wesen derart an den Hals geschmissen hatte. Bei diesem speziellen Exemplar konnte ich mir sein Verhalten noch weniger erklären.  
  
Langsam sickerte die Erkenntnis zu mir durch, dass die Elbin sich – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – soeben selbst außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Also befahl ich meinen Männern, wieder ins Lager zurück zu kehren, da es hier für uns nichts zu tun gäbe, und begab mich selbst mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht zurück zum Feuer. Die Valar hatten meine Gebete erhört, und ich genoss die so unerwartet eingekehrte Ruhe.  
  
Nach einer Weile trug Telperion die noch immer Ohnmächtige – inzwischen jedoch bekleidet – zum Feuer, und ich befürchtete, dass es mit der Ruhe bald wieder vorbei sein würde, doch Ilúvatar meinte es jetzt offensichtlich sehr gut mit mir. Er ließ sie von ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit direkt in tiefen Schlaf gleiten, und nach nicht allzu langer Zeit schlief auch ich ein. Ich hatte mich innerlich bereits darauf vorbereitet, dass sie mir die Nacht ebenso zur Hölle machen würde, wie den Tag zuvor, aber durch diese göttliche Fügung schlief ich entgegen meiner sonstigen Gewohnheiten so tief, dass selbst meine Wachen es nicht schafften, mich für die Zeit meiner Nachtwache zu wecken.  
  
POV Llynya:  
  
Den Rest unseres Weges hatten wir weitestgehend schweigend zurückgelegt. Die Sache am Fluss war mir dermaßen peinlich, dass ich im Stillen immer wieder betete, es möge sich irgendwo ein ganz tiefes Loch auftun, in dem ich mich verkriechen könnte. Leider tat mir keiner den Gefallen. Dass Telperion mich im Evakostüm gesehen hatte, machte mir nicht wirklich etwas aus. Die anderen Soldaten kannte ich nicht gut genug, um mir darüber klar zu werden, ob ich mich unwohl fühlen sollte, oder nicht.  
  
Aber die Tatsache, dass der arrogante, miesepetrige Hauptmann meiner in diesem Zustand ebenfalls ansichtig wurde, ließ meine Gefühle stetig zwischen peinlich berührt und stocksauer hin und her schwanken. Ok, er war an den Fluss gekommen, weil er über seinen eigenen Schatten gesprungen ist, und doch mal nachschauen wollte, ob ich vielleicht Hilfe benötigen könnte. Diesen Anfall von Ritterlichkeit seinerseits gelang es mir jedoch sehr erfolgreich zu ignorieren.  
  
Ich konnte keinem meiner Reisegefährten in die Augen schauen, ohne dass mir erneut die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg, deshalb vermied ich jeden Augenkontakt - sogar zu Telperion. Stattdessen versuchte ich, mein neues Dasein als unsterbliches Wesen irgendwie zu verarbeiten, und war oftmals so tief in Gedanken, dass Haldir mich erst wachrütteln musste, wenn wir rasten wollten, und ich keine Anstalten machte, vom Pferd zu steigen.  
  
Ans Reiten habe ich mich ja recht schnell gewöhnen können. Gut, mein Hinterteil freute sich noch immer über jede Minute, die es nicht auf dem Rücken des Pferdes zubringen musste, und abends war ich regelmäßig so erschöpft, dass ich es oftmals nicht mehr schaffte, bis zum Abendessen wach zu bleiben, doch ich hatte die Notwendigkeit eingesehen. Vielleicht würde ich mich ja auch irgendwann an mein Elbendasein gewöhnen können. Aber mal ehrlich, wollte ich das denn überhaupt???  
  
Gestern Abend hatten wir endlich die Grenzen Lothloriens erreicht, und bei den Grenzwachen übernachtet. Die Wachsoldaten dort schienen nicht dem Befehl Haldirs unterstellt zu sein, und ich konnte mich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass sie froh wären, wenn wir augenblicklich nach Caras Galadhon aufbrechen würden. Am Lagerfeuer hatte Haldir offensichtlich sogar eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Hauptmann des hiesigen Grenzabschnitts. Ich konnte zwar aufgrund diverser anderer Gespräche den Grund des Streits nicht verstehen, doch wenn ich an die missbilligenden Blicke dachte, die Haldir immer wieder den armen Soldaten zuwarf, konnte es eigentlich nur um den Führungsstil des anderen Hauptmanns gehen, mit dem Haldir offensichtlich nicht einverstanden war.  
  
Heute Morgen hatte mir Telperion erzählt, dass wir am späten Nachmittag die Stadt der Elben erreichen würden. Und nun, da wir kurz vor dem Ziel unserer Reise standen, konnte ich es kaum mehr erwarten. Meine Aufregung steigerte sich ins Unermessliche, und ich rutschte unruhig auf dem Pferderücken hin und her, sodass Haldir mich von Zeit zu Zeit anfauchte und gemahnte, still zu sitzen. Er hatte mich seit der Geschichte am Ufer des Anduin genauso wenig beachtet, wie ich ihn, und hatte nun eigentlich keinen Grund, mich anzufahren. Doch ich vermutete, dass er sich darüber ärgerte, dass er seine wachsende Erleichterung über die näher rückende Ankunft nicht verbergen konnte, und der Streit mit dem fremden Hauptmann tat sicherlich sein Übriges dazu.  
  
So beschloss ich, mich ein wenig abzulenken, um die ohnehin strapazierten Nerven meines Reisegefährten durch mein Rumgezappel nicht weiter zu belasten. Da ich Telperion versprochen hatte, vorerst Haldir nicht zu sehr zu provozieren, fing ich diesmal nicht mit meinem Quengelspiel an, sondern betrachtete stattdessen die Umgebung.  
  
Wenn mir vor wenigen Tagen jemand gesagt hätte, dass ein Wald ein derartiges Gefühl der Geborgenheit erzeugen könnte, hätte ich ihn wohl für verrückt erklärt. Normalerweise assoziierte ich mit dem Wort „Wald"immer viele Bäume und sehr wenig Licht, das beängstigende Gefühl, von Gestalten aus dem Schatten der Bäume beobachtet zu werden, wilde Tiere, die sich über eine Ergänzung des Abendessens durch Menschenfleisch freuen würden... Aber hier war alles ganz anders. Die Bäume waren riesig, ihre Äste mit dichtem, gelbem Laub versehen, das im Schein der überall durchs Blätterdach dringenden Sonnenstrahlen wirkte, als sei es aus purem Gold. Die breiten Stämme dieser Bäume, eigentlich von hellgrauer Farbe, schienen im Licht der langsam sinkenden Sonne silbern. Ehrfürchtig staunend stellte ich fest, dass ich solche Bäume mit Sicherheit noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen hatte.  
  
Wie gut, dass ich die ganze Zeit über schon kein Wort verloren hatte, denn spätestens jetzt, da wir den Wald verließen und auf eine Lichtung von gigantischem Ausmaß ritten, hätte es mir mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit die Sprache verschlagen. Vor uns erhob sich, in der Mitte dieser Lichtung, gleich einer Insel ein Hügel, der mit denselben ungewöhnlichen Bäumen bewachsen war. Nur diese vor mir waren noch ein ganzes Stück größer, die Stämme um Einiges breiter und die Kronen noch ausladender. Um diese natürliche Insel herum zog sich eine grüne Mauer, durch einen tiefen Graben von der grasbewachsenen Fläche getrennt, die diese goldene Insel vor allem Übel schützen sollte. Im unwirklichen Licht der untergehenden Sonne wirkte das Bild vor mir so fantastisch, dass ich sprachlos und mit geöffnetem Mund krampfhaft versuchte, diesen zauberhaften Anblick für immer in meinen Gedanken festzuhalten.  
  
Der schmale Weg, dem wir nun folgten, führte zunächst auf die grüne Wand zu und verlief dann an dieser entlang über eine weiße Brücke bis zum großen Stadttor, an dem wir von den Wachen sofort freudig begrüßt wurden. Wir ritten weiter zum Gipfel des Hügels und ich ließ fasziniert meine Blicke über die zahlreichen Baumhäuser und die filigran gearbeiteten Geländer, Treppen und Durchgänge schweifen. Immer mehr Elben und Elbinnen gesellten sich nun zu uns und begleiteten uns auf unserem Weg.  
  
Mit einem Gefühl, das irgendwo zwischen „erschreckt"und „irritiert" anzusiedeln ist, registrierte ich, dass die meisten Elbinnen Haldir förmlich anschmachteten, und augenblicklich sehr rote Ohrspitzen bekamen, wenn der Blick des Hauptmanns sie streifte. Als sie mich entdeckten, hinter dem bewunderten Krieger auf dem Pferd sitzend, sich mit beiden Händen an seiner Hüfte festhaltend – die Klammerei hatte ich schon seit ein paar Tagen hinter mir gelassen -, trafen mich ein paar Blicke, die mich mit Sicherheit zur Vorsicht gemahnt hätten, wenn ich ernsthafte Absichten auf Haldir gehegt hätte. Da dies bei mir jedoch definitiv nicht der Fall war, entrangen sie mir nur ein müdes Lächeln, was die Feindseeligkeit in den Augen der anwesenden Damen nur noch verstärkte.  
  
POV Haldir:  
  
Endlich erreichten wir den großen Festplatz im Zentrum der Stadt. Eine große Traube von Elben und Elbinnen hatte sich bereits um uns versammelt, und ich sonnte mich in der Bewunderung, die mir von Allen – am meisten von den Frauen – zuteil wurde. Noch nie zuvor hatte mich eine Reise von Imladris nach Lothlorien derart geschafft, und die verliebten Blicke der lorischen Damenwelt waren Balsam für meinen angekratzten Stolz und meine geschundenen Nerven.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange – wir hatten gerade mal Zeit gehabt, abzusitzen und die Pferde in die Obhut der Stallburschen zu übergeben – und ich sah meine beiden Brüder sich einen Weg durch die versammelte Masse bahnen. Rumil und Orophin waren sichtlich erfreut, mich zu sehen – wahrscheinlich waren sie froh, das Kommando über meine Soldaten nun wieder an mich abgeben zu können – und begannen sofort, mich über die Vorkommnisse an meinem Grenzabschnitt und die neuesten Gerüchte zu informieren.  
  
Sie wussten, dass ich Galadriel sofort würde Bericht erstatten wollen, und zogen mich augenblicklich in Richtung der Leiter, die zum Empfangstalan meiner Herrschaften führte. Llynya hatten sie in ihrem Übereifer gar nicht bemerkt, und ich konnte ihr nur eben noch durch einen Blick und eine leichte Bewegung meines Kopfes bedeuten, mir zu folgen, bevor ich sie in dem Trubel völlig aus den Augen verlor.  
  
POV Llynya:  
  
Nachdem wir abgestiegen waren, kämpften sich zwei Elben durch die Menge und fielen Haldir recht stürmisch um den Hals. Da sie dasselbe silberblonde Haar hatten, wie auch der Hauptmann, vermutete ich, dass sie irgendwie mit Haldir verwandt sein mussten. Als ich jedoch das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen sah, als sie ihn mit allerhand Informationen voll stopften, konnte ich mir den Gedanken nicht verkneifen, dass sie wohl nur entfernt verwandt sein könnten, da ihnen das aufgeblasene und herrische Gehabe Haldirs völlig abging.  
  
Bevor ich weiter über die beiden Elben nachdenken konnte, fing ich einen Blick des Hauptmanns auf, der mir zusammen mit einer Kopfbewegung zu verstehen gab, dass ich ihm folgen solle. Also überlegte ich nicht lange, und versuchte mit den drei Elben vor mir Schritt zuhalten, die in schnellen Bewegungen auf eine Leiter zusteuerten, die hoch ins Geäst des wohl höchsten Baumes Caras Galadhons führte.  
  
Diese war unendlich lang, ich passierte zahlreiche Fletts, teilweise führte die Leiter sogar durch diese hindurch, und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich wohl einen halben Herzinfarkt bekommen würde, wenn ich das Ende jemals erreichen sollte. Doch irgendwann hat auch die längste Leiter mal ein Ende, und als ich die letzte Stufe erklomm – anfangs habe ich noch versucht sie zu zählen, doch ich ließ es dann sehr schnell bleiben -, ging meine Atmung nicht ein bisschen schneller, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich vom Pferd abstieg, und ich wunderte mich erneut über meine neuen elbischen Fähigkeiten.  
  
Das Flett, welches ich nun betrat, war außergewöhnlich groß und in seiner Mitte war um den auch weit in der Krone des Baumes noch mächtigen Stamm ein wahrer Palast gebaut worden. Lange nach Haldir und den beiden fremden Elben trat ich ein, und war augenblicklich von Erstaunen erfüllt. Es war ein sehr großer, ovaler Raum, dessen Wände grün und silbern schimmerten, die Decke indes schien in dem sanften Licht von Gold durchwirkt. Vor dem breiten Stamm standen zwei Thronsessel, in denen zuvor offensichtich das Herrscherpaar gesessen hatte.  
  
Auf weiteren Stühlen hatten sich zahlreiche Elben niedergelassen, die nun gespannt den Bericht des Hauptmanns verfolgten. Haldir hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, auf meine Ankunft zu warten, sondern unverzüglich mit seinem Bericht begonnen. Als ich die Umgebung einigermaßen verinnerlicht hatte, gebot mir die hohe Frau bereits mit einem Lächeln und einem leichten Wink ihrer rechten Hand, näher zu treten.  
  
Sie war wirklich eine eindrucksvolle Erscheinung. Ihr Haar fiel in Wellen von dunklem Gold bis weit über die Taille ihres weißen Gewandes. Sie war für meinen Geschmack nicht wirklich schön, doch wirkte sie alterslos und ihre Augen strahlten das Wissen zahlreicher Jahrtausende aus. Ein strahlendes Licht umhüllte ihre zierliche Gestalt wie eine Aura des Guten. Und als ich vor sie trat, wurde mir schlagartig bewusst, dass es eine besondere Ehre war, die sie mir durch ihre Gegenwart zuteil werden ließ.  
  
„Seid gegrüßt, Llynya", hallte ihre freundliche Stimme in meinem Kopf, und ich erschrak. „Fürchtet Euch nicht, ich denke nur, dass es für Euch zuträglicher wäre, wenn nicht alle Anwesenden von den Dingen erfahren, die Euch nach Caras Galadhon führten", versuchte sie mich zu beruhigen. Und ich entspannte mich sichtlich, auch wenn mir die Stimme, die ich nur in meinen Gedanken vernahm, nicht geheuer war.  
  
„Die Valar haben mich über Euer Kommen unterrichtet, doch der Grund für Eure Anwesenheit blieb mir verborgen."Ich fühlte, dass sie nun begann, in meinen Erinnerungen herumzustöbern, wahrscheinlich, weil sie sich dort eine Antwort erhoffte. Es war kein angenehmes Gefühl, Schwindel erfasste mich. Und bevor die Finsternis mich völlig umhüllte, sah ich Galadriel mit von Schrecken geweiteten Augen, ob der Bilder, die sie meinen Gedanken entlockte, und Haldir, der, nur wenige Schritte neben mir stehend, mich breit angrinste, und keine Anstalten machte, mich vor dem bevorstehenden Sturz zu bewahren.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hier noch mal kurz der Hinweis an alle „stillen"Leser... Ich beiße nicht, wenn Ihr mir Eure Meinung mitteilt, im Gegenteil...  
  
Von nun an wird's wohl etwas langsamer voran gehen, weil ich ab nächste Woche wieder arbeiten darf, aber ich beeil mich, versprochen... 


	5. Fragen und Antworten?

Disclaimer: Ich hab keine Lust, das schon wieder zu schreiben und verweise an dieser Stelle an die vorangegangenen Kapitel...  
  
Meine fleißigen Reviewer: Hallo Ihr Lieben... Eure Reviews sind ja alle sooo süß... Ich kann mich im Moment schon gar nicht mehr von meiner Tastatur losreißen... Hab extra für Euch mal eben noch ein Chappi geschrieben, und hoffe, es gefällt Euch...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 5: Fragen und Antworten???  
**  
POV Haldir:  
  
Als Lady Galadriel Llynya durch eine einladende Geste bedeutet hatte, näher zu treten, war auch das letzte Geflüster der Anwesenden verstummt, und jeder verharrte in gespannter Erwartung ob des nun folgenden Gesprächs. Die junge Frau war ihnen unbekannt, doch es war ganz offensichtlich, dass etwas von großer Wichtigkeit sie hergeführt haben musste, wenn die hohe Frau sie so ohne weitere Umschweife zu sprechen wünschte.  
  
Auch ich blieb an meinem Platz vor der Herrin stehen, da sie mir keine anders lautenden Befehle erteilt hatte, und beobachtete. Der leicht in sich gekehrte Blick meiner Lady verriet mir, dass sie nicht gewillt war, die Unterhaltung mit meiner Begleiterin unter den Ohren der hier versammelten Elben zu führen, und ich fragte mich erneut, welche Geheimnisse die junge Elbin mit sich herumtrug.  
  
Ich konnte mich nur allzu gut daran erinnern, wie ich mich gefühlt hatte, als meine Herrin sich zum ersten Mal auf diese Weise mit mir unterhielt, und ich erkannte, dass auch Llynya diese Form der Konversation zunächst verängstigte. Aber sie schien sich recht schnell zu beruhigen. Was genau Lady Galadriel in ihren Gedanken las, vermochte ich nicht zu sagen, doch ihr entfuhr ein kaum wahrnehmbarer, entsetzter Laut und Llynya brach bewusstlos zusammen.  
  
Mit einem Grinsen stellte ich fest, dass sie dies auf eine sehr elegante Weise vermochte, jedoch richtete sich mein Augenmerk sofort auf meine Herrin, welche zutiefst geschockt versuchte, die soeben erhaltenen Informationen zu verarbeiten. Es gelang ihr sehr schnell, und insgeheim bewunderte ich ihre Fähigkeit, sich binnen Sekunden wieder auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Der zornige Blick, mit dem mich die hohe Herrin daraufhin maß, holte auch mich sehr schnell in die Wirklichkeit zurück, und in dem Bewusstsein, dass ich vor wenigen Augenblicken sämtliche Regeln des Anstands vergessen und die junge Elbin nicht vor dem unweigerlich bevorstehenden Fall gerettet hatte, ließ meine Ohrspitzen erneut sich rot verfärben. Ich blickte verlegen zu Boden.  
  
„Haldir ó Lorien", wandte sie sich an mich, und ich erkannte den leicht drohenden Unterton in ihrer Stimme. „Ihr werdet mir persönlich dafür Sorge tragen, dass die junge Lady Quartier bezieht, und sich von den Strapazen der Reise erholt. Sobald sie sich besser fühlt, wünsche ich, Euch", ihr schweifender Blick zeigte mir, dass sie damit nicht nur Llynya und mich, sondern auch meine beiden Brüder meinte, „erneut hier zu sprechen."„Wie Ihr wünscht, Herrin", antwortete ich, möglichst emotionslos eine Verbeugung andeutend, und hob die noch immer – schon wieder – Bewusstlose in meine Arme. „Und... Hauptmann!?... Ich denke, das Gästequartier bei den Ställen würde ihr sicher sehr gefallen", fügte sie hinzu, kurz bevor ich den Palast verließ.  
  
Na klasse... Nicht nur, dass sich mein Aufbruch an die Grenze verschob, bis dieses wandelnde Ärgernis der Meinung war, sich wohl genug für einen weiteren Plausch mit der Lady zu fühlen. Sie würde nun auch in direkter Nachbarschaft zu meinen Brüdern und mir wohnen... Ich korrigiere, sie würde unsere EINZIGE Nachbarin sein.  
  
Nur weil Elben Pferde über alles lieben, heißt das nicht, dass sie auch den damit zwangsläufig verbundenen Geruch mochten. Meine Brüder und ich hingegen hatten damit keine Probleme, und so bewohnten wir den Mallorn, entfernt von all den Anderen, alleine und genossen die damit einhergehende Ruhe. Da sich jedoch der Gästetalan auf der untersten Ebene befand, war nun ein jeder von uns gezwungen, den Ihren zu passieren – ein Gedanke, der meine Stimmung schlagartig noch weiter in den Keller sinken ließ.  
  
POV Llynya:  
  
Ich wachte in einem mir unbekannten Raum auf, und dank meiner entsetzlichen Kopfschmerzen dauerte es eine Weile, bis ich mich an meine Ankunft in Lothlorien und das Gespräch mit der hohen Frau erinnerte. Ich ließ meine Blicke durch das Zimmer schweifen, von dem ich annahm, dass es wohl in der nächsten Zeit mein Zuhause sein sollte. Es war nicht übermäßig groß und sehr zweckmäßig eingerichtet, doch selbst ein Laie wie ich konnte erkennen, mit welcher Hingabe der Raum eingerichtet worden war, um eine gemütliche Atmosphäre zu schaffen.  
  
Das Bett, auf dem ich lag, war breit und so weich, dass ich mich nicht wirklich aufraffen konnte, dieses zu verlassen. Das Laken und die Bezüge waren von seidenweichem Stoff, der halbtransparente Himmel war am Kopfende des Bettes locker zusammengebunden. Rechts neben dem Bett befand sich ein kleines Nachtkästchen, auf dem ein geschwungener, dreiarmiger Kerzenleuchter darauf wartete, dem Bewohner des Nachts Licht zu spenden. Durch zwei große Öffnungen in der Wand fiel auf dieser Seite helles Tageslicht in den Raum, der Leuchter würde also noch eine Weile auf seinen Einsatz warten müssen.  
  
An der gegenüberliegenden Wand - also von meiner Position aus links - stand ein großer Kleiderschrank, welcher mit zahlreichen filigranen Schnitzereien versehen war. Daneben vermutete ich den Eingang, denn durch den ebenfalls halbtransparenten Vorhang bahnte sich gleichfalls das Tageslicht seinen Weg. Neugierig hob ich nun doch meinen Kopf, um zu sehen, was ich vor dem Fußende des Bettes entdecken würde, und fand einen kleinen Tisch, mit einer einfachen, aber eleganten Blumenvase geschmückt. Zu beiden Seiten standen zwei zierliche Stühlchen, und links davon, direkt neben dem Eingang, erkannte ich einen weiteren, mit einem nur halbgeschlossenen Vorhang versehenen Durchlass, der, wie ich mich sogleich überzeugen konnte, in ein Boudoir führte, eine Art Ankleidezimmer mit einer kleinen Kommode, auf der Waschschüssel, Wasserkrug und eine Seifenkanne ihren Platz gefunden hatten, und einem Frisiertischchen.  
  
Ich hatte gerade meine Erkundung beendet, als eine junge Elbin in der „Tür" erschien. „Mylady, es freut mich, Euch wieder wohlauf zu sehen. Wir waren bereits in Sorge um Euch", begann sie ein wenig schüchtern. „Meine Name ist Merenil, und ich habe die hohe Frau gebeten, Euch zu Diensten sein zu dürfen."„Ihr habt sie darum gebeten?", fragte ich ein wenig irritiert.  
  
„Ähm... Naja... Mein Bruder hat mir von Euch erzählt, und ich bin neugierig geworden", gab sie verlegen zu. „Euer Bruder?", stutzte ich. „Ja, Telperion... Er sagte, Ihr hättet Euch auf Eurer Reise mit Hauptmann Haldir angelegt... Und da wollte ich doch die junge Lady kennen lernen, die ihm nicht gleich zu Füßen liegt...", ihr Gestammel war einfach rührend und sie fand den Boden vor ihren Füßen gerade sehr interessant.  
  
„Merenil", ich trat vor sie, hob ihr Kinn mit meiner Rechten ein wenig an, sodass sie mir in die Augen sehen musste, "ich freue mich, Euch kennen zu lernen, doch ich möchte nicht, dass mich die Schwester eines Freundes so förmlich anspricht. Außerdem hasse ich es, wenn man mich Mylady nennt", lächelte ich sie an. „Mein Name ist Llynya."Ein strahlendes Lächeln legte sich über ihre Gesichtszüge, und ihre Schüchternheit war wie weggeblasen.  
  
Stattdessen hüpfte nun ein aufgeregtes Etwas vor mir herum, das jedes meiner Worte – sie wollte unbedingt, dass ich ihr die Reise noch mal aus meiner Sicht schilderte – mit einem freudigen In-die-Hände-Klatschen oder Gekicher quittierte, welches mich entfernt an die allerbeste Freundin erinnerte, der man gerade den genauen Verlauf des ersten Dates mit dem absoluten Traummann berichtete.  
  
„Eru, was bin ich nachlässig, du musst doch hungrig sein. Immerhin hast du fast zwei Tage und Nächte durchgeschlafen", fiel ihr plötzlich ein, und ich erschrak. „Und die Herrin muss ich auch noch informieren. Sie wollte dich noch einmal sprechen. Ich sollte mich eilen", fügte sie hastig hinzu und stürmte recht unelbisch aus dem Raum.  
  
POV Haldir:  
  
Jauchzet!... Frohlocket!... Nach zwei Tagen hatte sie es endlich geschafft, das Bewusstsein wiederzuerlangen. Und das unentwegte Geschnatter aus dem Gästetalan, welches in der Nähe einen Gänsestall vermuten ließ, hatte augenblicklich ganz Caras Galadhon darauf aufmerksam gemacht.  
  
Nun stand ich erneut mit Rumil und Orophin vor meiner Herrin, die mir von Zeit zu Zeit noch immer böse Blicke zuwarf und sich gerade ausgiebig für den Verlauf der letzten Unterhaltung entschuldigte – bei Llynya... Nicht bei mir!  
  
Ich hatte dem bisherigen Gespräch nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört, doch als sich die Unterhaltung nun dem Gedankenaustausch von vor zwei Tagen zuwandte, wurde ich aufmerksam.  
  
„Llynya, ich will ehrlich zu Euch sein. Ich habe zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt keine Kenntnis über das Wie und Warum Eures Hierseins. Die Erinnerungen, welche ich Euren Gedanken entnehmen konnte, bestätigten meine Vermutung, dass Ihr von weither kommt... Aus einer anderen Welt..."Ich konnte ein erschrecktes Aufkeuchen gerade noch unterbinden, und aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich meine Brüder ebenfalls um Fassung ringen. „Doch wenn ich an die Grausamkeiten denke, die sich die Menschen in Eurer Welt offensichtlich gegenseitig zufügen, frage ich mich, ob Ihr, selbst wenn es die Möglichkeit einer Rückkehr für Euch gäbe, diese überhaupt würdet ergreifen wollen?"  
  
‚Was sollte Llynya sich denn für die Grausamkeiten der Menschen interessieren, sie ist schließlich eine Elbin', schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Doch dann fiel mir ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten am Ufer des Anduin wieder ein, und die plötzlich einsetzende Erkenntnis ließ mich unweigerlich an meinem eigenen Verstand zweifeln.  
  
„Das ist noch nicht alles", fuhr die hohe Frau fort. „Ich sah noch andere Bilder... Von Mittelerde... Dieselben düsteren Visionen, die ich seit einigen Wochen ständig in meinem Spiegel sehe, und doch noch nicht zu deuten weiß..." Dass Lady Galadriel neuerdings „düstere Visionen"hatte, war mir noch nicht bekannt – gut, ich war ja auch in Imladris -, aber die Tatsache, dass sie damit nichts anzufangen wusste, beunruhigte mich sehr.  
  
„Ich habe bislang niemanden darüber unterrichtet, weil ich selbst erst die Bedeutung der Bilder verstehen muss. Auch mein Gemahl weiß nichts davon. Daher erstaunt mich die Tatsache, dass Ihr, die Ihr nicht von dieser Welt seid, ebenfalls diese Visionen habt. Ich muss gestehen, Ihr seid mir ein Buch mit mehr als sieben Siegeln."Zum ersten Mal in meinem langen Leben sah ich meine stets allwissende Herrin völlig ratlos, und ich versuchte mehr schlecht als recht einen leichten Anflug von Panik zu unterdrücken.  
  
„Im Augenblick kann ich nicht viel für Euch tun, doch ich denke, ihr solltet zunächst hier in Lothlorien verweilen und Euch vorsichtshalber an ein Leben in Mittelerde gewöhnen. Ich werde auch weiterhin meinen Spiegel beobachten. Und ich hoffe, dass nicht nur die Visionen deutlicher werden, sondern sich auch eine Antwort auf Eure Fragen offenbaren wird."  
  
Mein Blick glitt zu der jungen Elbin, die eigentlich eine Menschenfrau sein sollte, und ich erkannte, dass sie ebenfalls gespannt den Worten der hohen Frau gelauscht hatte. Die noch immer auf ihr lastende Ungewissheit ließ ein paar lautlose Tränen ihren Weg über das blasse Gesicht finden. Ich konnte ihre nun wachsende Verzweiflung förmlich spüren, und irgendwie tat sie mir im Moment schon ein wenig leid. Doch wusste ich noch immer nicht, was das Ganze eigentlich mit meinen Brüdern und mir zu tun hatte.  
  
Wieder begann die Lady zu sprechen: „In Mittelerde gibt es keine solchen Grausamkeiten, wie Ihr sie aus Eurer Welt kennt, doch auch hier lauern beständig Gefahren. Ich denke, es wäre mehr als sinnvoll, wenn Ihr die Zeit hier in Lothlorien nutzen würdet, um Euch mit den Kampfkünsten vertraut zu machen. Hauptmann...", dabei sah sie nun endlich mal in meine Richtung, „Ihr und Eure Brüder erhaltet die Aufgabe, Lady Llynya im Bogenschießen, Schwertkampf und Spurenlesen zu unterrichten, denn wenn sich meine Befürchtungen bewahrheiten, wird Mittelerde in nicht allzu ferner Zeit ein sehr gefährlicher Ort werden."  
  
Ich zuckte unmerklich zusammen, und konnte ein Entgleisen meiner Gesichtszüge eben noch verhindern. Ein Blick zu Llynya zeigte, dass ihre Versuche weniger von Erfolg gekrönt wurden.  
  
POV Llynya:  
  
Nein, diesmal fiel ich nicht in Ohnmacht... Doch nachdem die Audienz beendet war, und das eben war eine solche, schließlich hat die hohe Lady die ganze Zeit gesprochen, und wir haben nur zugehört, rannte ich zu meinem Talan, und ließ mich in einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Verärgerung auf mein Bett fallen.  
  
Die Worte der Lady waren unmissverständlich. Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was ich hier tat, und offensichtlich auch kein Verständnis dafür, dass ich möglicherweise nach Hause wollte. Die einzige Hoffnung, die ich überhaupt noch hegen konnte, bestand darin, dass Galadriel die Antwort auf all meine Fragen irgendwann in ihrer besseren Wasserschüssel finden würde.  
  
Und weil das alles noch nicht genug war, sollte ich nun von diesem lorischen Schnösel unterrichtet werden, obwohl ich über die Aussicht, dass er recht bald an seine Grenze verschwinden würde, mehr als nur ein wenig begeistert gewesen war.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So... Von jetzt an geht's aber definitiv ein bissel langsamer vorwärts, wegen Arbeit und so... Aber ich beeil mich, versprochen... 


	6. Cholerische Anfälle

Disclaimer: Jaja... Jeder, der lesen kann, weiß doch jetzt, dass alles dem Tolkien gehört... Außer den Charakteren, die meiner kranken Fantasie entsprungen sind...  
  
Meine fleißigen Reviewer: Hach, ich liebe Euch... Ihr seid einfach klasse...  
  
A/N: Ähm, zu diesem Kapitel... Et is ein bissel kurz... Und eigentlich war so was auch gar nicht vorgesehen... Aber ich hab das Samstagnacht geträumt (ich sagte doch, ich hab ne kranke Fantasie), und dachte, dass des dann ja wohl auch einen Grund hat... Also bitte nicht lynchen...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 6: Cholerische Anfälle**  
  
POV Llynya:  
  
Ich lag nun schon seit einiger Zeit – schätzungsweise so um die zwei Stunden, denn die Sonne eilte zielstrebig auf ihr Schichtende zu – bäuchlings auf meinem Bett. Mein Kopfkissen hatte ich ziemlich unbequem unter mein Kinn geknüllt und, mich daran festklammernd wie an einem Rettungsanker, starrte ich die Wand an – eine meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen in solchen Situationen, wie wir uns erinnern, nur dass ich diese Wand noch nicht so gut kannte.  
  
Meine anfängliche Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Verärgerung war nach mittlerweile drei „Besuchen"durch Merenil blinder Wut gewichen. Sie hatte sich vermutlich Sorgen gemacht, als sie mich heulend zu meinem Talan fliehen sah, und war der Meinung gewesen, dass mein erneutes Gespräch mit Galadriel wohl nicht so ganz meinen Vorstellungen entsprechend verlaufen war, und ich vielleicht ein wenig Trost gebrauchen könnte.  
  
An sich hatte ich gegen diese Gedanken ja nichts einzuwenden, doch Galadriel hatte offensichtlich direkt nach meinem Abgang erkannt, dass die Rückkehr Haldirs aus Imladris und meine Ankunft in Mittelerde (offiziell nur meine Ankunft in Lothlorien) genügend Grund boten, mal wieder ein rauschendes Fest zu feiern – im Augenblick stand mir eher nicht der Sinn danach - und sie glaubte, dass diese Ablenkung mit gut täte.  
  
So durfte ich mir in meiner denkbar schlechtesten Laune seit der Ankunft in Mittelerde Merenils aufgeregtes Geschnatter über den Hang der Elben zu Festlichkeiten jedweder Art und die Qualität lorischer Parties anhören, während sie wie eine Besessene in meinem Kleiderschrank herumwühlte, um ein angemessenes Kleid für mich zu finden.  
  
Von Zeit zu Zeit hielt sie dann sogar das eine oder andere Kleid in meine Richtung – sie erhoffte sich wahrscheinlich irgendeinen Kommentar meinerseits dazu – und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass ich mir die Kleidungsstücke noch nicht einmal ansah, ebenso erfolgreich, wie mein genervtes Gemurmel. Stattdessen unterzog sie das soeben heraus gepickte Gewand einer erneuten eingehenden Musterung, nur um dann festzustellen, dass es doch nicht so perfekt war, wie sie auf den ersten Blick gemeint hatte, und ihre Suche in meinem Schrank fortzusetzen.  
  
Irgendwann hatte sie dann offensichtlich ein Kleid gefunden, welches ihren Anforderungen – welche auch immer das gewesen sein mögen – genügte, legte es neben mich aufs Bett, redete schon wieder auf mich ein – ich hatte bereits vor einer halben Stunde anlässlich ihres Redeflusses meine Ohren auf Durchzug gestellt – und ließ mich allein zurück. Ich schickte ein kurzes Dankgebet an sämtliche Götter, die mir gerade einfielen, und widmete mich, inzwischen nicht mehr verzweifelt, sondern genervt, wieder meinen Betrachtungen der Wand.  
  
Zu meinem Unglück kehrte sie jedoch nach einigen Minuten zurück, und begann, da ich mich noch immer keinen Millimeter gerührt hatte, mich zur Eile anzutreiben, woraufhin ich mit mittlerweile „leicht"gereizten Kommentaren wie „Ich habe verdammt noch mal keine Lust die Tatsache zu feiern, dass ich bis in alle Ewigkeit hier festsitze"antwortete. Wieder verließ sie den Raum, ich rollte mit den Augen und ließ mich seufzend in mein Kissen fallen.  
  
Als sie wenige Minuten später schon wieder mein Zimmer betrat, platzte mir dann der Kragen noch bevor sie auch nur einen Ton von sich geben konnte. Ich gebe zu, es war nicht fair, meinen gesamten angesammelten Frust an der kleinen, quirligen Elbe auszulassen, aber ich konnte mich nun nicht mehr bremsen und brüllte sie förmlich an, sodass sie schon nach wenigen Sekunden meinen Talan fluchtartig verließ, und ich mir sicher war, dass sie garantiert NICHT noch einmal kommen würde.  
  
So lag ich nun mutterseelenallein auf meinem Bett, den Blick noch immer – oder besser gesagt, schon wieder – auf die Wand geheftet, versuchte krampfhaft, meinen inzwischen unbändigen Zorn einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, und nahm meine Umgebung überhaupt nicht mehr wahr.  
  
Ich bemerkte auch nicht, dass nach einiger Zeit wiederum jemand mein Zimmer betrat, und mich eine Weile lang still beobachtete. Jedoch der große Schwall eiskalten Wassers, der sich sodann über mich ergoss, riss mich augenblicklich aus meiner Lethargie. Ich blickte in die Richtung, aus der diese unfreiwillige Dusche gekommen war, und erkannte zunächst zwei behandschuhte Hände, einen großen Wasserkrug haltend, und ein Stückchen weiter oben das Gesicht von... Haldir!!!  
  
Wie gesagt, hatte ich versucht, meinen Zorn zu bändigen, doch es war beim bloßen Versuch geblieben. Also sprang ich nun in einer einzigen Bewegung von meinem Bett auf, baute mich vor ihm auf, und bekam einen cholerischen Anfall nach dem Nächsten.  
  
Ich übersah dabei die Tatsache, dass seine sonst so tiefblauen Augen die Farbe einer stürmischen See angenommen hatten, mir entging auch das unheilvolle Glitzern in seinen Augen, und dass er alle Mühe hatte, die aufkeimende Rage zu unterdrücken, bemerkte ich in meinem Eifer natürlich ebenfalls nicht.  
  
Mich immer weiter in meine Raserei hineinsteigernd spie ich ihm die unflätigsten Beleidigungen entgegen, welche ich an dieser Stelle nicht zu wiederholen wage. Es sei nur soviel gesagt, dass sich darunter Tiernamen in diverser Vielfalt befanden, ebenso wie zahlreiche modernere Metaphern, mit denen mein Gegenüber sicherlich überhaupt nichts anzufangen wusste, deren Sinn er aber dennoch nur zu deutlich verstand.  
  
Dass ich mich mit meinen Hasstiraden zu weit aus dem Fenster gewagt hatte, begriff ich erst, als es bereits zu spät war, denn plötzlich schmiss der vor Zorn kochende Hauptmann den Wasserkrug beiseite, sodass dieser mit einem lauten Klirren auf dem Boden zerbarst, ergriff mit seinen Händen meine Handgelenke, und während er mich in einer fließenden Bewegung herumwirbelte und mit seiner linken Hand nun meine beiden Handgelenke eisern umklammerte, presste er mich mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht gegen die sich jetzt in meinem Rücken befindliche Wand, zog seinen Dolch und legte mir ebendiesen zielsicher direkt an meine Kehle.  
  
Ich saß in der Falle, mein Atem ging nur noch gepresst, und sein Gesicht war mir so nahe, dass ich in seinen dunklen Augen mein blankes Entsetzen sich spiegeln sah. „Ihr werdet mir jetzt sehr gut zuhören, denn dies sage ich Euch nur ein einziges Mal", zischte er mich gefährlich ruhig an. „Nach dem, was die hohe Frau heute offenbart hat, habe ich wirklich für Vieles Verständnis, doch Ihr überspannt den Bogen... Wenn mir noch einmal zu Ohren kommt, dass Ihr Euch derart vergesst, wie es vorhin gegenüber der armen Merenil geschehen ist, kann ich Euch versichern, dass Ihr mich von einer Seite kennen lernen werdet, dass Ihr Sauron persönlich um Asyl bittet.  
  
Ihr werdet Euch jetzt hübsch machen, Merenil suchen gehen, um sich bei ihr für Euer unmögliches Verhalten zu entschuldigen, und danach werdet Ihr an diesem Fest teilnehmen. Ihr werdet Euch den anwesenden Elben vorstellen, Euch freundlich mit ihnen unterhalten, und wenn man Euch zum Tanz auffordert, dann WERDET Ihr tanzen. Ein Wort des Unwillens von Euch, ein abweisender Blick, und wir werden dies", dabei blickte er kurz an mir herab, „fortsetzen... Und lasst Euch versichert sein, dass die Angst in Euren Augen dann einen SEHR guten Grund haben wird."Diese letzten Worte waren fast geflüstert, doch sein durchbohrender Blick zeigte, dass er jede einzelne Silbe tatsächlich genau so gemeint hatte, wie er sie sagte.  
  
Der Galadhrim lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig und schob, sehr zu meiner Erleichterung, den Dolch wieder in seinen Gürtel. „Ich gebe Euch 10 Minuten", grollte er und schob mich grob in mein kleines Ankleidezimmer. Dann holte er das Kleid vom Bett, und warf es mir entgegen. „Wenn Ihr bis dahin nicht fertig seid, werde ICH Euch ankleiden."Der Hauptmann zog den Vorhang vor dem Durchlass zu, und ließ mich mit meinem Kleid allein.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bitte, bitte, nicht mit Steinen schmeißen... Ich sagte ja, ich bin leicht durchgeknallt... Kommt nicht wieder vor... Hoffe ich... Nächstes Mal geht's dann weiter im Stoff...


	7. Die Nacht danach

Disclaimer: Kennt mittlerweile doch eh jeder... Gehört immer noch (fast) nichts mir... Und auf Geld kann ich auch lange warten...

Fizban: Du bekommst Hunger beim Gedanken an Knäckebrot????

Andvagoriel: In diesem Kapitel geht es zur Abwechslung mal etwas ruhiger zu... Aber Haldir kommt wieder... Versprochen...

Pauleschwein: Des einzige Kleid, das ich besitze, ist so gut in meinem Schrank versteckt, dass ich es garantiert nie finde, wenn ich zur Eile angetrieben werde... Dann „muss"ich immer notgedrungener Maßen was anderes anziehen...

Alle anderen Reviewer: Hach, ihr seid einfach so klasse, dass es einfach riesigen Spaß macht, weiter zu schreiben...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kapitel 7:** Die Nacht danach...

POV Haldir:

Sie hatte es also endlich geschafft... Seit Tagen sorgte sie dafür, dass mein Leben, so wie ich es schon seit mehr als einem Jahrtausend meinen eigenen Wünschen entsprechend führte, langsam aber sicher aus der Bahn gerät. SIE hatte Schuld daran, dass ich nicht an meinen Grenzposten zurückkehren konnte, SIE war Schuld daran, dass ich jetzt, anstatt meine Soldaten bis zum Äußersten zu drillen, ihren Privatlehrer spielen durfte – als wenn das auch nur irgendeinen Sinn hätte, ich war mir sicher, dass sie es nie lernen würde –, SIE war dafür verantwortlich, dass ich seit Tagen ständig um meine Beherrschung kämpfen musste, und SIE war diejenige, die mich solange gereizt hatte, bis ich zum ersten Mal in meinem langen Leben tatsächlich ausgerastet war.

Ich hatte ihr Gezeter und Geschrei bis oben in meinem Talan gehört, und als ich die Leiter hinab stieg, um ihr die Leviten zu lesen, sah ich gerade noch, wie Merenil völlig aufgelöst aus Llynyas Talan stürmte. Es ist ja wohl verständlich, dass ich ihr das dieses Mal nicht durchgehen lassen konnte. Meine oberste Pflicht als Hauptmann war es, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Elben von Caras Galadhon in Ruhe und Frieden leben konnten. Und seien wir mal ehrlich, mit Llynya in dieser unausstehlichen Laune war das ja wohl kaum möglich.

Als ich sie ins Ankleidezimmer geschoben hatte, habe ich ja eigentlich noch mit einem Versuch des Widerspruchs gerechnet, doch dieser blieb aus... Wirklich schade!!!... Aber da ich ja nun wusste, dass sie keine normale Elbin war, wartete ich geradezu darauf, dass die gesetzte Frist verstrich, weil sie aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach mit den Verschlüssen ihres Kleides überhaupt nicht klar kommen würde. Ein hämisches Grinsen schlich sich in mein Gesicht, und wollte sich unter gar keinen Umständen von dort vertreiben lassen.

Die Zeit war nun abgelaufen, und gerade als ich mich zum Eingang ihres Zimmers umwandte, stand ganz unerwartet Merenil vor mir. Sie sah mich mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an, und fuhr mich an: „Hauptmann, wie ich Euch kenne, habt Ihr Lady Llynya Euren Standpunkt bereits überdeutlich gemacht. Vielleicht täusche ich mich, aber ich denke, alles Weitere fällt nicht in Euren Aufgabenbereich." Ihr Blick zeigte mir, dass in dieser Hinsicht jede weitere Handlung meinerseits unliebsame Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde. Dann schlüpfte sie durch den Vorhang, der noch immer den Blick von draußen in Llynyas Räume versperrte, und ließ mich einfach stehen.

POV Llynya:

Merenil war mir kurz vor der Angst zu Hilfe gekommen. Ich hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass Haldir plötzlich in meinem Ankleidezimmer steht, aber als ich mich erschrocken umdrehte, sah ich Merenil vor mir. Sie hatte im Durchlass gestanden, und mich abwartend gemustert, doch als sie erkannte, dass ich bereits den Tränen nahe war, kam sie auf mich zu, umarmte mich und flüsterte: „Ist schon gut, ich bin dir doch gar nicht böse... Ich war nur überrascht, weil ich noch nie zuvor einen Elben gesehen habe, der derart emotional reagiert hat."

Ich stammelte schluchzend unzählige Entschuldigungen, aber sie ging nicht weiter darauf ein und meinte stattdessen: „Haldir steht noch vor der Tür, und so wie er aussah, sollten wir uns wohl beeilen."Dann grinste sie mich an, als sie bemerkte, dass ich im Eifer des Gefechts die zahlreichen Bänder, Ösen und Haken an meinem Kleid so falsch miteinander kombiniert hatte, dass das eigentlich wunderschöne Gewand wie ein alter Kartoffelsack an mir hing, und begann mit flinken Fingern, mich ordentlich zu kleiden.

Das Fest war... Nun ja, ich musste gestehen, dass Elben wirklich etwas vom Feiern verstanden. Der große Festplatz war geschmückt mit Laternen in allen Farben und Formen. Rings um eine große Tanzfläche hatte man Tische und Stühle aufgestellt, damit man sich, sofern man nicht zu den Tanzwütigen gehörte, gemütlich in kleinen Grüppchen unterhalten konnte. Auf den Tischen waren Kerzen entzündet worden, welche mit den unzähligen Glühwürmchen um die Wette leuchteten. Irgendwo wurde leise Musik gespielt, und eine glockenhelle Stimme sang dazu die schönsten elbischen Balladen. Der Gedanke an eine Stereoanlage ließ mich schmunzeln, denn sosehr ich mich auch umschaute, ich sah weder den Sänger, noch die Musiker.

Viele der Elben und Elbinnen tanzten ausgelassen, und das mit einer solchen Eleganz, dass ich auf den ersten Blick beschloss, ebendies NICHT zu tun, damit ich mich nicht Lächerlichkeit preisgebe, wenn ich mich im Vergleich zu den grazilen Bewegungen der Elben beinahe wie ein Walross auf dem Trockenen über die Tanzfläche bewegen würde. Merenil zog mich stetig zu kleineren oder größeren Gruppen von Elben, von denen sie der Meinung war, dass ich sie kennen lernen sollte, und ich wurde so vielen Leuten vorgestellt, dass ich mich des Gefühls nicht erwehren konnte, ich könnte mich in zwei Jahren noch immer nicht an alle mir vorgestellten Personen erinnern.

Ich versuchte, in der Menge ein paar mir bekannte Gesichter auszumachen, doch nach Telperion brauchte ich keine Ausschau zu halten, da mir Merenil bereits erzählt hatte, er sei von Lord Celeborn zurück auf seinen Grenzposten geschickt worden. Die einzigen Gesichter, die ich hier kannte, waren das Merenils – sie wich mir nicht einen Augenblick von der Seite -, die der silberblonden Über-Krieger (Haldir, Rumil und Orophin) und natürlich Lady Galadriel und Lord Celeborn.

Mehr als nur einmal hatte ich die bohrenden Blicke Haldirs in meinem Rücken gespürt, und ich brachte es nicht über mich, diese in irgendeiner Form zu erwidern. Im Gegenteil, ich bemühte mich sogar krampfhaft, seine Anwesenheit gänzlich zu ignorieren. Es gelang mir natürlich nicht. So tat ich das Einzige, was man in meiner Situation wohl tun könnte, ich lenkte mich durch die Unterhaltung mit Anderen ab, und ergriff dankbar jedes in meine Reichweite gelangende Weinglas.

Die Elben in meiner Umgebung schienen den Wein recht gut zu vertragen, aber ich vergaß dabei die Tatsache, dass die meisten von ihnen bereits jahrhundertelang Zeit hatten, um sich den übermäßigen Weingenuss anzutrainieren. Mir waren diese „Fähigkeiten" nicht gegeben. Wen wunderte es dann, dass ich irgendwann – meine Beine hatten mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt längst den Dienst versagt – an den Stamm eines Mallorn gelehnt einfach einschlief.

Ich wachte mitten in der Nacht auf – mein Schädel brummte bereits jetzt gewaltig –, und versuchte mit schweren Augenlidern zunächst meinen Aufenthaltsort und danach den Grund meines Aufwachens herauszufinden. Das hereinfallende Mondlicht bestätigte recht bald meine Vermutung, dass ich in meinem Bett liege. Und es offenbarte ebenfalls, dass ich nicht allein war. Die blassen Strahlen des nächtlichen Gestirns schienen auf ein silberblondes Haupt, dessen Besitzer offensichtlich vor meinem Bett kniete, das Gesicht darunter wurde jedoch heimtückisch von Schatten verborgen.

„Haldir", krächzte ich erschrocken, und verkrümelte mich, meine Bettdecke fest umklammernd, in die hinterste Ecke meines Bettes. Das darauf folgende, glockenhelle Lachen meines Gegenübers ließ mich stutzen, und ich beschloss kurzfristig, dass dieses freundliche Lachen unmöglich von dem aggressiven Hauptmann stammen konnte.

„Wäre ich mein Bruder, würdet Ihr Euch jetzt sicher nicht mehr in solch guter körperlicher Verfassung befinden. Es schien zuletzt, als sei er nicht sehr gut auf Euch zu sprechen", erwiderte mein nächtlicher Besucher noch immer erheitert. „Rumil?", fragte ich unsicher. „Knapp daneben getippt, aber nun ist die Auswahl ja nicht mehr wirklich gro", lachte er schon wieder.

„Also denn, Orophin", knurrte ich ein wenig ungehalten ob der Störung meiner nächtlichen Ruhe. „Was führt Euch zu mir? Es ist mitten in der Nacht, und der Wein macht sich recht deutlich bemerkbar."Ich sah noch immer nicht sein Antlitz, doch mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass er wissend vor sich hin grinsen musste.

„Ich bin gekommen, Euch zu Eurer ersten Unterrichtsstunde abzuholen. Ihr wisst doch, das Spurenlesen?!", sein Enthusiasmus störte mich zu dieser nachtschlafenden Stunde gewaltig. „Orophin, Ihr seid Euch schon darüber im Klaren, dass es mitten in der Nacht ist? Selbst bei diesem strahlenden Mondlicht würde ich mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit noch nicht einmal die Spuren eines Orks verfolgen können", entgegnete ich mit lieblicher Stimme.

„Aus eben diesem Grunde möchte ich Euch die ersten Lektionen in der Dunkelheit erteilen", antwortete er bestimmend. „Wollt Ihr freiwillig Euer Bett verlassen, oder soll ich mit ein wenig eiskaltem Wasser nachhelfen? Ich glaube Haldir hat den Wasserkrug draußen stehen lassen", versuchte er, mich zu motivieren, und obwohl seine Worte noch immer freundlich gesprochen waren, wirkten sie erstaunlich schnell – die Tatsache, dass Haldir den Wasserkrug gestern Abend zerbrochen hatte, fiel mir in der Aufregung natürlich nicht ein.

Nur wenige Minuten später trat ich, bekleidet mit einer Tunika, einer grau-grünen Hose und weichen Lederstiefeln, die ich auf meinem Stuhl gefunden hatte, zu Orophin, der mich bereits ungeduldig am Fuße unseres Mallorn erwartete. Er hatte zwei Pferde gesattelt, und sein Grinsen verriet, dass Haldir ihm sehr wahrscheinlich von meinen kleinen Reitproblemen erzählt hatte. Ich versuchte, ihn meine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen, und machte mich, einen Stoßseufzer ausstoßend, daran, aufzusitzen.

Immerhin hatte ich auf meiner Reise des Öfteren die Gelegenheit gehabt, auf den Rücken von Haldirs Ross zu klettern, deshalb verlief mein Aufstieg nicht gar so ungelenk, doch Orophin bestand dennoch darauf, mich durch einen beherzten Griff an meinen Gürtel vor einem möglichen Absturz zu bewahren.

Zunächst hatte ich Angst, so allein auf einem Pferd zu sitzen, doch schon nach wenigen Metern stellte ich fest, dass Orophin in seiner weisen Voraussicht eine äußerst friedfertige, um nicht zu sagen trantutige Stute für mich ausgesucht hatte. Sie trottete gemächlichen Schrittes hinter dem nervös tänzelnden Schimmel Orophins her.

Lange Zeit ritten wir schweigend durch Lothlorien. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wohin der Galadhrim mich führte, und um ehrlich zu sein, zu so früher Stunde interessierte mich dies auch herzlich wenig. Ich hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, nicht einzuschlafen, und das Geschaukel auf dem Rücken meiner Trägerin machte meine Kopfschmerzen auch nicht wirklich erträglicher. Das leise Gelächter meines Begleiters machte mich darauf aufmerksam, dass ich die ganze Zeit über gleich einem bockigen Kleinkind meinem Unmut mit stetigem Gemurmel Luft gemacht hatte.

Auf einer kleinen Lichtung, ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir bereits unterwegs waren, ließ Orophin seinen Hengst anhalten und schwang sich in einer eleganten Bewegung aus dem Sattel. Ich folgte seiner einladenden Geste, und stieg ebenfalls ab. Als er begann, das bisschen Gepäck abzuladen, und das Tier zu versorgen, tat ich es ihm gleich, obwohl ich mich zunehmend wunderte. Er sprach noch immer kein Wort, sondern fing, nachdem wir die Pflege der Rösser beendet hatten, an, Holz für ein kleines Feuer zu sammeln, und dieses zu entzünden.

Die Ruhe, die der Elb bei seinem Tun an den Tag – bzw. eigentlich ja an die Nacht – legte, machte mich zunehmend nervöser, und als ich fast schon die Nerven zu verlieren drohte, richtete er endlich das Wort an mich: „Ihr fragt Euch sicher, warum ich Euch zu so früher Stunde mitten in den Wald führe, um dann ein Feuerchen zu bereiten", dabei grinste er mich keck an. Ich ging nicht näher auf seine Frage ein, sondern antwortete mit einem ebenso frechen Blick: „In erster Linie frage ich mich, warum IHR, nachdem IHR die Geschichte um meine Herkunft kennt, noch immer der Meinung seid, mich ‚ihrzen' zu müssen. Ich bin derartige Umgangsformen aus meiner Welt nicht gewöhnt, und würde mich hier wesentlich wohler fühlen, wenn man nicht ständig so förmlich mit mir umgehen würde."

„Nun denn", fuhr er belustigt fort, „dann wirst DU dich sicher fragen, was das Ganze zu bedeuten hat."„Nein, bei euch Elben habe ich schon längst aufgehört, mich über irgendetwas zu wundern", log ich mit einem schelmischen Grinsen und Orophin durchschaute mich natürlich sofort. „Haldir erzählte mir, dass bei dir die Sinne genauso fein ausgebildet sind, wie es bei uns Elben üblich ist. Jedoch ist er der Meinung, dass sie zu wenig trainiert sind. Und wenn ich deine Schritte höre, muss ich ihm in der Tat Recht geben... Du trampelst wie ein Ork, und ich bin mir fast sicher, dass du, gleichwohl du über die Nachtsicht einer Eule verfügst, im Moment blind bist wie ein Maulwurf", tadelte er mich in scherzhaftem Ton, und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich diesen silberblonden Krieger – ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder – auf Anhieb mochte.

„In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen werden wir dies ändern. Und nicht nur das, ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass du, solltest du einmal ganz auf dich allein gestellt sein, nicht einmal in der Lage bist, für dein Überleben zu sorgen... Auch hier gedenke ich, Abhilfe zu schaffen."Er sah mich erwartungsvoll an, doch alles was er zu hören bekam, war ein unwilliges „Och, nö..." Das Grinsen verkniff er sich gerade noch, doch mit einem belustigten Funkeln in seinen Augen fragte er: „Wenn ich dich eben gebeten hätte, das Feuer zu entzünden... Meinst du, du hättest dies noch vor Sonnenaufgang zustande gebracht?"

„Wohl eher nicht", musste ich kleinlaut zugeben, aber das triumphierende Glitzern, welches in einer solchen Situation Haldir unweigerlich in die Augen getreten wäre, suchte ich vergebens. „Du musst dir deshalb nicht geringer vorkommen, als andere Elben. Ein jeder von uns hatte Jahrtausende Zeit, diese Fähigkeiten zu trainieren. Wenn man bedenkt, dass du deinem Lebensalter nach einem Elbling entsprichst, der gerade erst den Windeln entwachsen ist, würde ich meinen, dass du deinem Alter weit voraus bist", sprach er weiter und musste angesichts meines empörten Blickes erneut schmunzeln.

„Du verstehst dich wirklich darauf, jemanden zu motivieren", erwiderte ich gespielt beleidigt, und erneut wunderte ich mich darüber, dass zwei Brüder derart verschieden sein konnten.

Orophin lehrte mich alles Mögliche, was ich in der freien Natur auch nur ansatzweise wissen sollte. Er ließ mich mit geschlossenen Augen den Geräuschen der Nacht lauschen, und die Ursachen derselben herausfinden. Immer wieder deutete er auf den Waldrand und lenkte mein Augenmerk auf eine Bewegung im Unterholz, die ich erklären sollte. Er zeigte mir, wie ich selbst in finsterster Nacht trockenes Holz für ein Feuer finde, wie ich dieses – ohne Feuerzeug – zu entzünden hatte, auf welche Arten man sich selbst auf felsigem Untergrund eine gemütliche Liegestatt errichten konnte und noch viele Dinge mehr.

Was mich am meisten erstaunte, war die engelsgleiche Geduld, mit welcher er mir immer wieder meine zahlreichen Fehler erläuterte. Es schien wirklich, als sei er der Meinung, dass ich, da ich ja nun das ewige Leben der Elben besaß, auch tatsächlich alle Zeit der Welt hätte, diese Grundfertigkeiten zu erlernen.

Ich genoss die ungezwungene Atmosphäre und die friedliche Ruhe des morgendlichen Waldes, und als wir uns lange nach Sonnenaufgang zurück zur Elbenstadt begaben, dachte ich mit größtem Widerwillen daran, dass mich nach meiner Rückkehr vermutlich der Hauptmann zum Kampftraining erwarten würde.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich winke heute mal nicht mit dem halben lorischen Wald... Ich weiß ja, dass ihr den Review-Button auch alleine findet...


	8. Rund um den Bogen

Disclaimer: Alles, was bekannt vorkommt, gehört Meister Tolkien... Der Rest ist meinem kranken Hirn entsprungen... Klar, dass ich dafür keinen Cent bekomme... „grins"

A/N: Kleine Anmerkung zu den Beweggründen für meine tolle Wortschöpfung aus dem letzten Kapitel: Wenn ich zu jemandem „Du" sage, dann duze ich ihn. Wenn ich jemanden „Sie"nenne, dann sieze ich ihn... Daraus ergab sich für mich die logische Konsequenz, dass die Verbform zu „Ihr"und „Euch"wohl „ihrzen"und „euchzen"lauten muss... Ähm, letzteres habe ich dann aber doch mal einfach weggelassen, weil es dann doch bissel arg blöd klingt... „gg"

Pauleschwein: Ja... Eigentlich ist Llynya auch die böse kleine Schwester von Sauron... „grins"Nee, isse natürlich nich... Und wegen dem Rotieren... Ich glaub, so was werd ich meinem Haldir dann doch nich antun... „grübel"

Stern: Ähm... Die Erklärung für ihren Aufenthalt kommt später... Im Moment versucht Gala ja noch, die Antwort in ihrem Planschbecken zu finden..."gg"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 8:** Rund um den Bogen

POV Llynya:

Angst bemächtigte sich meiner, als ich mich auf den Weg zum Schießplatz machte. Das letzte Mal, als sich Haldir in meiner direkten Nähe aufgehalten hatte, lag sein Dolch an meiner Kehle. Da es durch den morgendlichen Ausritt meinem Kopf mittlerweile wesentlich besser ging, fühlte sich mein Verstand gewogen, mich an mein Gespräch mit Telperion zu erinnern, und vor meinem geistigen Auge erblickte ich Bilder, auf denen mich Haldir nun tatsächlich an einen Baum bindet und für Zielübungen missbraucht, sowie zahlreiche andere Foltermethoden, bei denen ich mir fast sicher war, dass der Galadhrim seinen Spaß daran haben würde, diese auszuprobieren.

Schon von Weitem erkannte ich die schlanken Gestalten der beiden Elbenkrieger. Haldir und Rumil waren in eine Diskussion vertieft. Worum es dabei ging, vermochte ich nicht zu sagen, denn so gut funktionierten meine „neuen"Ohren noch nicht, doch ich vermutete, dass es mit mir zu tun hatte. Rumil hatte seinen Bruder offensichtlich bei seinen Schießübungen unterbrochen, denn dieser hatte seinen Pfeil noch immer auf die Sehne gelegt, hielt den Bogen nun jedoch auf den Boden gerichtet.

Der Hauptmann bemerkte meine Anwesenheit zuerst. Er warf mir nur eben einen bösen Blick zu und marschierte, seinen Bogen in einer eleganten Bewegung schulternd, zu der Zielscheibe, um die Pfeile wieder einzusammeln. Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ ohne ein Wort den Übungsplatz.

Rumil trat auf mich zu und lächelte mich entschuldigend an, doch bevor er auch nur einen Ton sagen konnte, schüttelte ich müde den Kopf. „Lass nur, wenn hier jemand einen Anlass zur Entschuldigung für diesen Abgang hat, dann bist nicht du es, sondern er."Mir fiel augenblicklich auf, dass ich in meinem Tran die vertraulichere Anrede benutzt habe, die ich den ganzen Morgen über gegenüber Orophin bereits verwendet hatte, aber als Rumil meine wachsende Verlegenheit wahrnahm, erwiderte er nur lächelnd: „Mach dir über die höfischen Förmlichkeiten mal keine Sorgen, ich bin ein einfacher Soldat, und kein Lord."

Ich war erleichtert darüber, dass auch dieser Bruder des Hauptmanns offensichtlich nicht so anstrengend war, wie Haldir, und als Rumil mich darauf hinwies, dass ich jedoch bei seinem Bruder, Lady Galadriel und Lord Celeborn besser nicht auf das „Ihr"und „Euch" verzichten solle, konnte auch ich mir ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Bei dem Fest am gestrigen Abend hatte ich natürlich schon ein paar interessante Dinge aufgeschnappt. Dazu gehörte auch die Information, dass Haldir der beste Bogenschütze Loriens sei, wenn nicht gar der Beste Mittelerdes. Umso mehr wunderte es mich, dass Rumil es sich nun zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, mir den Umgang mit dem Bogen beizubringen.

Er drückte mir mit einem schelmischen Grinsen einen Bogen und einen Köcher in die Hand, welche er in der weisen Voraussicht, dass ich vermutlich noch keinen eigenen Bogen besaß, aus der Reservatenkammer mitgebracht und unter einem Baum in der Nähe abgelegt hatte.

„So, nun wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie viel Talent dir die Valar geschenkt haben", meinte er, während er freundlich auf eine Stelle wies, an der ich Aufstellung nehmen sollte. „Gar keines, so wie ich mich kenne", murmelte ich vor mich hin. „Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?"

„Nun, zunächst einmal würde ich den Köcher auf dem Rücken festschnallen und dann den Bogen in die Hand nehmen", entgegnete er belustigt, als er sah, dass ich leicht unschlüssig den Köcher in der rechten Hand hielt und den Bogen in meiner Linken in etwa genau so pikiert musterte, wie man es für gewöhnlich mit Socken tat, die zuvor schon jemand über einen längeren Zeitraum getragen hat – mit anderen Worten: Ich hielt ihn am ausgestreckten Arm mit den Fingerspitzen so weit weg von mir, wie nur irgend möglich, und bei meinem skeptischen Blick war meine rechte Augenbraue auf Haldir-Art nach oben gerutscht..

Ich fürchte, Rumil erkannte die augenblickliche ungewollte Ähnlichkeit mit Haldir, denn er lachte hemmungslos, bevor er mich aufforderte, einfach zu schießen. Das ist kein Witz! Nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, sagte er tatsächlich: „Du hast doch sicher schon mal irgendwann jemanden schießen sehen, oder? Mach es nach! Schieß einfach!"

Ich konnte förmlich fühlen, wie mir meine Gesichtszüge entgleisten, und Rumil begann schon wieder, lauthals zu lachen. ‚Na toll', dachte ich, ‚Ein Bruder ist ganz in Ordnung, der Zweite lacht mich ständig aus und der Dritte hasst mich... Eine tolle Gesellschaft hat mir Lady Galadriel da ausgesucht...'

Zerknirscht fischte ich einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher, legte diesen auf die Sehne, spannte den Bogen – Eru, ging das vielleicht schwer... Warum sieht das in den ganzen Indianerfilmen eigentlich immer so einfach aus??? -, zielte mehr oder weniger in Richtung der Zielscheibe... Und ließ los.

Was genau dann passierte kann ich eigentlich nur vermuten, denn es ging alles viel zu schnell für meine Verhältnisse. Knapp einen Meter vor mir sah ich den Pfeil im Boden stecken, der Bogen lag in kleines Stückchen dahinter, und mein entgeisterter Blick fiel neben mir auf einen aufgrund eines heftigen Lachanfalls in die Knie gezwungenen Rumil. In meiner Angst, etwas kaputt oder falsch zu machen, hatte ich den Bogen wohl etwas zu zögerlich gehalten, sodass der Rückstoß des Holzes, der durch das Zurückschnellen der Sehne verursacht wurde, mir den Bogen förmlich aus der Hand gerissen hatte.

„Guter Schuss...", presste Rumil unter seinem Gelächter hervor, „wenn du... die Absicht hattest,... den Gegner mit dem... Bogen aufzuspießen... Nur... an der Ausführung... müsstest du noch... ein wenig feilen..."Die ganze Zeit hatte ich einfach nur da gestanden und fühlte mich hin und her gerissen zwischen Wut und Belustigung. Doch angesichts dieses Kommentars konnte auch ich mich nicht mehr zusammenreißen und wurde alsbald ebenfalls von einem Lachkrampf geschüttelt.

Wir brauchten einige Zeit, bis wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten und das Training fortsetzen konnten. Dabei stellte sich sehr schnell heraus, dass ich ein großartiges Gespür dafür hatte, alles falsch zu machen, was man nur konnte. Bei meinem zweiten Versuch wusste ich nun von dem Rückstoß und hielt dementsprechend den Bogen fester... Nur an der falschen Seite!

Ich hatte mich so sehr darauf konzentriert, den Bogen trotz der Anstrengung des Spannens festzuhalten, dass mir erst auffiel, dass ich die Sehne festhielt und stattdessen das Holz losließ, als mir der Bogen ins Gesicht knallte. Rumil hielt sich angesichts dieses Totalversagens erneut den Bauch vor Lachen, aber das brauche ich wohl nicht zu erwähnen.

Mein dritter Versuch war ebenfalls eher weniger von Erfolg gekrönt. Immerhin schaffte ich es dieses Mal, den Pfeil knapp fünf Meter weit zu schießen, doch beim Zielen hatte ich meinen Kopf zu weit in die Flugbahn der Sehne gelegt, woraufhin mir diese bei der Beförderung des Pfeils beinahe mein rechtes Ohr abriss – Na gut, ich übertreibe vielleicht ein wenig, aber die Sehne streifte zumindest mein Ohr.

Wieder folgte das Gelächter des Galadhrim auf dem Fuße, und ich war drauf und dran, den Bogen wegzuschmeißen und mich Haldir freiwillig als Zielscheibe anzubieten. Denn aufgrund meiner ständigen Bemühungen um den Bogen war mir die Tatsache zunächst entgangen, dass sich immer mehr Elben auf dem Übungsplatz versammelt hatten, um mir bei meinem Treiben zuzuschauen... und zu lachen.

Sogar Lady Galadriel und Lord Celeborn waren, durch die Elbenmenge neugierig geworden, herbeigeeilt und versuchten nun krampfhaft, ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken, als ich hilflos in ihre Richtung blickte. Ich fühlte mich so miserabel, dass es eigentlich nur noch eine Sache gab, die mein Elend noch verschlimmern konnte, und zwar einen gewissen Hauptmann, der mich bei diesen grottenschlechten Übungen beobachtete.

Ein paar verstohlene Blicke an den Rand des Platzes zeigten mir auch sogleich, dass es die Valar heute offensichtlich gar nicht gut mit mir meinten, denn in mein Gesichtsfeld rückte auch der silberblonde Krieger, der sich in einiger Entfernung lässig an einen Mallornstamm gelehnt hatte. Ich deutete seinen leicht verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck so, dass er sehr wahrscheinlich damit beschäftigt war, seine Belustigung zu verbergen, und das fast unmerkliche Zucken um seine Mundwinkel bestätigte nur noch meinen Verdacht.

Stundenlang gab ich mir alle Mühe, die Handhabung des Bogens zu lernen und Rumil erklärte mir genauso geduldig wie zuvor Orophin, jedoch immer wieder von Gekicher unterbrochen, was ich falsch gemacht hatte. Und schon bald mussten wir feststellen, dass ich zwar keinen meiner Fehler zweimal beging, dafür aber äußerst kreativ im Erfinden von Neuen war. Wenn Rumil jemals auf die Idee kommen sollte, ein Buch über die Kunst des Bogenschießens zu schreiben, würde er sehr wahrscheinlich einfach nur meine Übungsstunden Revue passieren lassen, denn was man als absoluter Neuling beim Bogenschießen alles beachten musste, wurde in Anbetracht meiner verheerenden Schüsse nur allzu deutlich.

Zur Mittagszeit war Rumil dann der Meinung, dass ich für den ersten Tag genug geübt hätte. Während meine Kenntnisse in dieser Kampfkunst VOR der ersten Trainingseinheit so ziemlich genau bei Null-Komma-Nix lagen, konnte ich nun immerhin schon behaupten, dass für mich die Wahrscheinlichkeit, einen Olifanten aus zehn Metern Entfernung auch nur irgendwie zu treffen, ungefähr 50 Prozent betrug. Ich möchte an dieser Stelle nur ungern erwähnen, dass die Zielscheibe, welche ich irgendwann dann doch auch mal treffen sollte, einen Durchmesser von ca. 75 Zentimetern hatte und etwa 150 Meter von meinem Standort entfernt stand – mit etwas Glück schaffe ich das vielleicht sogar noch in diesem Zeitalter.

POV Haldir:

Ich hatte mich bereits früh am Morgen auf dem Übungsplatz eingefunden und nutzte die Ruhe, um mich seelisch und moralisch auf die bevorstehenden Übungsstunden mit Llynya vorzubereiten. Wenn man ohne weiteres Nachdenken einfach einen Pfeil nach dem Nächsten auf die Sehne legt und abschießt, und wie von fremder Hand gelenkt in stetig steigender Geschwindigkeit die Pfeile in der Zielscheibe versenkt, gelingt dies ziemlich gut. So geht es mir jedenfalls. Bisher habe ich es noch immer geschafft, auf diese Weise meine Gedanken zu sortieren.

Als ich bemerkte, dass Rumil sich mir näherte, war ich einigermaßen verwundert. Zu dieser Tageszeit war er in der Regel mit dem Schwertkampf beschäftigt. Dass er sich nun gerade hierhin verlief, verhieß nichts Gutes, deshalb unterbrach ich meinen Pfeilhagel und wartete, dass er mit der Sprache heraus rückte.

„Haldir, was beschäftigt dich denn so sehr, dass du wieder den kompletten Vorrat an Pfeilen verbrauchen musst?", fragte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Du kennst mich lange genug, um dir die Antwort selbst geben zu können", war meine knappe Antwort. „Äh... Ja, aus diesem Grund bin ich hier...", mir fiel auf, dass er nach Worten rang. „Sprich, was belastet dein Herz, dass du deine Übungen mit dem Schwert ausfallen lässt?"

„Naja... Ich weiß, wir hatten nicht wirklich fest abgesprochen, wer Llynya welchen Unterricht geben soll... Also es ist so... Ich habe mit Orophin gesprochen, und wir sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass du vielleicht besser die Schwertkampfeinheiten übernehmen solltest."Ich war, um es höflich auszudrücken, irritiert, und mein Gesicht musste gerade Bände gesprochen haben, denn Rumil fuhr beharrlich in seiner Rede fort: „Wir wissen beide, dass du der beste Lehrer bist, wenn es um das Bogenschießen geht, und ich weiß auch, dass du den Schwertkampf zwar meisterlich beherrschst, aber nur ungern zum Schwert greifst, weil du der Meinung bist, dass der Bogen die elegantere Waffe ist..."- da hatte er vollkommen Recht, also was war dann der Sinn des Ganzen??? – „Aber wir... Also, Orophin und ich sind der Meinung, dass das Bogentraining nicht gut für euch beide wäre."„ Äh... Wie bitte???", ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie mir das Gesicht aus dem Gesicht fiel.

„Sieh doch, wenn du versuchst, Llynya den Umgang mit dem Bogen zu lehren, wird mit Sicherheit die eine oder andere Korrektur ihrer Haltung notwendig sein. Und wenn sie auf die Scheibe zielt, musst du ihr ebenfalls ziemlich nahe stehen, um gleichfalls die Flugbahn des Pfeils einschätzen zu können... Was ich sagen will ist, dass beim Bogenschießen sehr wahrscheinlich ein engerer Kontakt zwischen euch beiden unumgänglich ist...", ich verstand immer noch nicht so recht, worauf er hinaus wollte. „Das letzte Mal, als ihr beide euch nahe gekommen seid, hattest du sie an eine Wand gepresst und ihr deinen Dolch an den Hals gelegt", half er meiner Erinnerung auf die Sprünge.

„Woher...?", er ließ mich nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern erklärte sofort mit einem Grinsen: „Merenil... Die beiden glucken doch ständig beisammen. Llynya muss es ihr gestern vor dem Fest erzählt haben. Jedenfalls kam Merenil heute Morgen zu mir, und bat mich, ein wenig auf dich Acht zu geben."Langsam aber sicher sank meine Stimmung auf ihren Tiefstpunkt, doch bevor ich in dieser Angelegenheit mit meinem Bruder ernsthaft in Streit geriet, erkannte ich aus den Augenwinkeln, dass der Grund unserer Meinungsverschiedenheit im Anmarsch war. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ ich Rumil stehen, sammelte meine Pfeile ein und verließ den Platz.

Da ich geglaubt hatte, Llynya heute Vormittag unterrichten zu müssen, hatte ich natürlich dafür gesorgt, dass ich sonst keine weiteren Verpflichtungen haben würde. Dummerweise wurde mir dies nun zum Verhängnis, denn ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt mit mir anfangen sollte. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich mir jetzt mein Pferd geschnappt und wäre zu einem der Grenzposten geritten, um dort wieder einmal eine unangemeldete Inspektion durchzuführen. Doch Lady Galadriel hatte auf meiner Anwesenheit hier in der Stadt bestanden, damit meine „liebe" Schülerin auch ja die Möglichkeit bekam, umfassende Kenntnisse in der Kunst der Selbstverteidigung zu sammeln.

Dabei fiel mir ein, dass ich ja noch einen weiteren „Lieblingsschüler" hatte. Ein hämisches Grinsen stahl sich auf mein Gesicht und ich beschloss, Díhenolon einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten.

Es war schon merkwürdig, dass es tatsächlich Elben gab, die in den Jahrtausenden, die sie bereits in diesen Gefilden wandelten, noch immer nicht gelernt hatten, dass ein jeder seinen eigenen Weg finden musste, dass man seinen Kindern nicht vorschreiben konnte, welchen Weg sie zu gehen hatten. Thalind, Díhenolons Vater, war einer dieser Unverbesserlichen.

Díhenolon hatte einfach nicht das Zeug dazu, ein richtiger Krieger zu werden, die Arbeit als Heiler hätte ihm sicher eher gelegen und war keineswegs weniger wert. Doch Thalind war mittlerweile der wer weiß wievielte erstgeborene Sohn in der Familie, der die Laufbahn des Kriegers beschritten hatte, und erwartete eben dies auch von seinem Ältesten. Der junge Elb konnte noch so sehr darauf pochen, ein eigenständiges Leben führen zu wollen, er konnte noch so oft beweisen, dass er in jeder Hinsicht kämpferisch ein Versager war, seinem Vater war dies jedoch egal.

Kein Wunder, denn schließlich hatte ja ICH die ehrenvolle Aufgabe, den völlig ungeeigneten - und vor allem unmotivierten - jungen Elben auszubilden. Ich hatte mich wirklich bemüht, irgendetwas zu finden, womit ich Díhenolon ködern konnte, doch er ließ sich wirklich durch nichts dazu bewegen, nicht nur an den Übungsstunden auf dem Schießplatz teilzunehmen, sondern auch wenigstens zu versuchen, etwas daraus zu lernen.

Irgendwann war ich auf die Idee gekommen, ihn von sich aus dazu zu bringen, sich für den Bogen zu interessieren, auch wenn die Mittel, zu denen ich greifen musste, etwas ungewöhnlich waren. Ich hatte ihn zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen bestellt, und ihm gesagt, dass ich seine Entscheidung akzeptieren würde, dass ich ihn nicht dazu zwingen würde, zum Bogen zu greifen. Ich teilte ihn auch nicht mehr auf Gedeih und Verderb den Wachmannschaften an den Grenzposten zu. Stattdessen ließ ich ihn all die Dienste verrichten, die in einem Heer anfielen und nichts mit dem Kämpfen zu tun hatten.

So verbrachte er nun schon seit Wochen den Tag damit, die Mannschaftsquartiere zu reinigen, die Pferde der Boten zu versorgen und Pfeile zu schnitzen... Jede Menge Pfeile... Der Gedanke daran, dass Díhenolon nun schon seit ein paar Tagen freiwillig in jeder freien Minute bis spät in die Nacht hinein den Bogen in der Hand hatte und fleißiger denn je trainierte, ließ mich erneut schmunzeln.

Ich dachte kurz an Llynya, und war mir fast sicher, dass sie sich ebenso gegen den Unterricht gesträubt hätte. Leider standen mir die Motivationsmöglichkeiten, die ich bei Díhenolon verwendete, bei ihr nicht offen, denn ich befürchtete, dass die hohe Herrin mir persönlich den Kopf abreißen würde, sollte ich mit der Elbin ebenso verfahren. Aber beim Schwertkampf eröffneten sich ja zum Glück ganz andere Möglichkeiten.

Ich sinnierte noch ein wenig darüber nach, und stellte fest, dass ich Rumil und Orophin eigentlich dankbar sein sollte, denn wenn ich schon bei Díhenolon fast mit meinem Westron am Ende gewesen war, was sollte ich dann erst tun, um eine sich sträubende Llynya zu motivieren???

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bitte wieder viele Reviews... Sonst pack ich meinen Bogen aus... „gg"


End file.
